


What If I Told You...?

by MrDracoPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDracoPotter/pseuds/MrDracoPotter
Summary: AUHarry Potter and Draco Malfoy are students attending Hogwarts High school. They have been neighbors and close friends for most of their lives. So what happens when Draco has more than just friendship on his mind?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I know it isn't that great, but I tried, okay? Anyways, I hope you like it.  
> P.S. If anyone is interested in helping me edit my works, let me know.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were best friends. They had been neighbors and had been having play dates ever since they were in diapers. People at their high school knew they were inseparable. They went to school together, ate together, played soccer together, and did everything else together. When they were young, they would cry until they were put into the same crib together to nap. Harry's parents and godparents often babysat Draco, as his parents were busy with work and other engagements. So they were practically together their whole lives.

They were sixteen now; they were going in their junior year at high school. They still spent almost every waking moment together. They usually hung out at Harry's house as Draco's parents were busy still with work. Their families expected them to drift away as they reached their teenage years, but they seemed as close as ever, if not, even more so. High school gave them more opportunities to hang out. They were both on the soccer team so they spent most of their time practicing and at games together.

Speaking of which, they were both on their daily morning run. They had to run regularly so they didn't get too tired at their games. Every morning, they got up at 5 to run so they were back by 5:45. This gave them enough time to get ready and leave for school by 6:30. It looked like they were going to be finishing their run early, so they decided to stop and sit on a bench for a while.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Harry asked Draco after a couple of minutes of silence. Draco was still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it is," he said, panting.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him, concernedly.

"I'm fine. Why?" He was still breathing deeply, but he was breathing better now.

"Lately, it seems like you've been having trouble catching your breath,"

"Nah, you know me, I'm invincible," he said as he smirked.

"Always the cocky attitude,"

"We should probably get back now," Draco said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed as he stood up.

"Race back?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're on."

Harry ended up beating Draco just by a few seconds. When they got back, they split up and went to take showers and get ready at their own houses. By 6:15 they were already done and met outside in Harry's driveway. Harry was swinging his keys around when Draco came up the walkway.

"Took you long enough," Harry said as he smirked.

"I know for a fact that you just got out of the house," Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"You know me too well. We spend way too much time together," Harry mumbled.

"Hey! You know you love me," Draco responded as he gave Harry a noogie on his head. Harry elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well that's just rude, Harry. You need to learn some manners," he said, flicking Harry's forehead.

"Whatever," Harry said, flicking his hand away. "We should go now so we can get some breakfast,"

They walked to Harry's car; Harry getting in the driver's seat. They drove in comfortable silence for a few seconds, until Draco turned on the radio. Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off' blasted through the car. Draco started singing along at the top of his lungs as Harry watched him with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" Draco asked, turning the radio down.

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head. "It's just that, you can't sing, and yet you still sing so loudly that the whole town can hear you," he said as he smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Draco responds as he shoves Harry. "Not everyone can sing like you,"

"Hey, I'm driving here! And plus, I don't sing that well,"

"Puh-lease," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"You sound like such a girl,"

Draco put his hands on his chest, feigning offense.

"That hurts my feelings Harry," he said as he fake wiped a tear. Harry shoved him.

"Don't make me kick you out of my car,"

Draco just glared at him. They finally pulled up to McDonald's. As soon as Harry parked the car, Draco hopped out, looking around. Harry followed after him, looking amused. He started towards the entrance and looked behind him. Draco was staring at the sky.

"You coming or what?" he asked Draco.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said as he followed Harry inside.

As they ate their breakfast, they joked and laughed, and had a great time. When they finished, they got in the car and drove to school. The day went by uneventfully, and before they knew it the boys were walking down to the car to go back home. Their practice had been canceled because their coach had other arrangements. He wouldn't tell the players what these arrangements exactly were, but Draco and Harry had a hunch that he was doing something with his wife. Anyways, none of the players were complaining; they hadn't had a break in a long time. Coach had been working them hard this season. They were determined to win the championship this year, which they have narrowly lost for the last five years. They all wanted to win of course but they also needed a break occasionally.

Harry and Draco planned to use this break to have a movie marathon. They just felt like being lazy and eating significant amounts of junk food for a day. When they got home, they agreed Draco would get the popcorn and Harry would set up the movie. It took about five minutes for everything to be in place.

"What movie did you choose?" Draco asked Harry curiously.

"Horns," Harry answered.

"Of course. You've been obsessed with that movie since it came out,"

"It's a great movie!" Harry said defensively.

"It was good the first, second, and maybe even the third time, but now it's just getting old Potter,"

"Don't criticize my favorite movie, Malfoy," he said and look pointedly at Draco.

"Shh, the move is beginning," Draco said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh, now who wants to watch the film?" Harry said, smirking.

The boys remained quiet for the rest of the film. Harry watched the screen intently, even mouthing the words at some points. Draco got bored during the movie and found that Harry was more entertaining to watch. He was so mesmerized by the movie, that it made him look almost stupefied. As the credits began to roll, Harry's mom, Lily, walked in.

"Oh, what are you boys doing?" she asked them.

"Movie marathon," they answered in unison.

"Sounds interesting. Can I join?"

"Yeah of course," Draco said as he got up to put in another movie. "Have any requests?"

"No, I'm not picky," Lily answered as she took Draco's spot on the couch.

"Where's Petunia?"

"She went over to a friend's house. James is picking her up later,"

"Oh," Harry responded.

Draco chose Rise of the Planet of the Apes and turned around to see their was no place for him to sit.

"You took my spot," Draco stated.

"That I did," Lily said with a smirk, which made Draco sigh.

"Fine," he said. Then he jumped on top of Harry.

"Ugh, gerroff me!" Harry grunted under all the weight Draco was putting on top of him.

"There wasn't any seats left," Draco shrugged.

Harry pushed him off, and Draco fell to the floor.

"Ummph. Wow, Potter, that was, just rude," which only made Harry slap him. Draco looked over to see Lily watching them, looking amused.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she smirked.

"You guys, be quiet. The movie is starting," Harry said.

Normally, Lily and Draco would just watch the movie, but since Harry told them to be quiet, they just had to keep talking. They kept going on about useless things, and they grew increasingly louder as they went on. Harry kept turning the TV up which only made them talk louder. Finally, Harry paused it and turned to glare at the pair.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"You guys are ridiculous," Harry said. Suddenly the door opened and Lupin, Sirius, and Teddy walked in.

"Hello all," Sirius called into the house, smiling.

"Hi," everyone called back. Lily stood up as they came into the living room. She checked the clock hanging over the mantle. It showed that it was 6:45, and Lily's eyebrows furrowed.

"James and Petunia should've been back by now," she said, looking to the door.

"You know James, always has to be fashionably late," Remus replied, trying to assure Lily. "They probably went and got ice cream, or something,"

"If they did, they better bring some home. It's not fair for only them to get ice cream," Sirius pouted.

"But you know how kids are these days, they're so mean. What if something happened at her friend's house?" Lily asked, looking down.

"You worry too much, mom. Petunia is fine. She can handle herself," Harry told his mom. Lily gave a small smile.

"You're right, she's a good girl," Lily said. "I should probably start dinner-"

"No!" everyone said in unison.

"I am not that bad of a cook," Lily pouted.

"Oh, but Lily, you are," Sirius responded, smirking.

"It's okay, I can make something," Draco said.

"Oh, fine," Lily gave up, letting Draco go into the kitchen. "I'll just relax, watch a movie, and eat popcorn then!" Lily called after him.

"You do that!" Draco called back, which made everyone chuckle.

About thirty minutes later, James strutted into the house. Immediately, Lily stood up.

"Where's Petunia?" she asked quickly looking to the door, as if she'll walk in any second.

"Relax, she called and asked if she could stay a little longer. I said she could,"

"Oh, okay. Did she sound like she was having fun?" Lily asked him, raising one eyebrow.

"I would assume so, as she asked to stay longer," he answered.

"Don't be smart with me, Mr. James Potter," she said, throwing a pillow, off of the couch, at him. He easily dodged the pillow, and smirked.

"That's the best you can do, Mrs. Lily Potter?" he said as he walked up to her. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, which made her squeal.

"You put me down, right now!"

"I don't think I will,"

"James!"

"Lily!"

Lily sighed, and James walked into the kitchen. Draco was stirring pans on the stove and talking to Harry when they walked in.

"Hello," James said. He went to grab something out of one of the pans, and Draco smacked his hand away.

"Well that just hurt, Draco. Will you kiss it better for me, honey?" he asked his wife.

"I will if you put me down," Lily responded.

"Hmm," James thought about it carefully. "I don't think so,"

"You're so mean," Lily pouted.

Then they heard the front door open and James finally put Lily down. Lily ran back to the living room, and everyone else in the kitchen followed.

"Petunia-" Lily stopped short. Petunia's eye seemed to be sporting a new bruise and her lip was cut open.

"What happened?" Lily exclaimed, rushing to her daughter.

"Nothing," Petunia mumbled.

"Oh, obviously something happened. Who did this?"

"It was nobody, mom. It was stupid,"

"If it was so stupid, why do you look like a punching bag?" Harry asked, making Lily wince.

"To hell you are. You need to tell us what happened," Lily said, her temper rising. She was always close with Petunia, they were the only girls in the household. Lily was very protective of her, and she really did not like to see the girl hurt.

"Mom, I'm not dying or anything. Just leave it be,"

"I will most certainly not leave it be," earning a glare from Petunia. "I want you to tell me what happened," Lily said, her voice softening." I don't want to talk about it," Lily said. Then she walked off, went into her bedroom, and slammed the door, making everyone wince. James was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his neck.

"I should've picked her up earlier, Lily, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. She was the one who told you she wanted to stay,"

"Well. . ."

"What?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing.

"I just thought she needed to start getting some friends, you know. She's always kept to herself and-"

"What are you saying?"

"I, may have, told her to stay longer-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Lily burst out. "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HER OWN DECISION-"

"Okay, let's go," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, and he began to back away slowly in the direction of his room.

Draco yanked Harry's hand as he said, "The food! It's going to burn," as he rushed into the kitchen. Harry reluctantly followed to see Draco grabbing oven mitts to get a pan out of the oven. There was a steaming potato casserole that immediately made Harry's mouth water. They could still hear yelling come from the living room.

"I say we fill two plates up with food and make a run for my room," Harry said.

"Shouldn't we take food to the others?" Draco asked.

"Sirius can get food for himself, Remus, and Teddy, but as for Petunia. . ."

"I think we should check on her anyways,"

"She'll probably talk to you, not me, so you go talk to her,"

"Fine," Draco said as he made a plate for himself and Petunia. Harry did the same. Before they left the kitchen, Harry looked around the corner. He saw that his parents were still immersed in conversation. They had stopped yelling, but Lily still looked upset. Harry beckoned for Draco to go, and they both walked to his bedroom. Harry went to his room, while Draco went to stand outside the door next to Harry's.

"Hey Petunia, I have some food for you," he said gently as he knocked.

"D-Draco?" she called back. "Did you say food?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah. It's potato casserole, your favorite,"

Draco heard shuffling around, and the door unlock and open. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked down at the plates in his hands.

"Which one's mine?" she asked, still looking down.

"Oh, whichever one, I don't mind,"

She grabbed the one on the left and opened the door a little wider.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

When he got in, Petunia closed the door again. They sat down on her bed and started eating.

"I started it," Petunia said suddenly, which made Draco look up.

"What?"

"This girl was hanging out with this guy, and I guess she was trying to be cool or something, I don't know," Lily continued. "As I walked by, she started talking about Sirius and Remus. She kept calling them Faggots (AN: I absolutely hate that word) and saying they were a disgrace,

"And I told her to shut her mouth, and she said, 'Make Me' and so I did. She looks worse than I do, I think," Petunia finished.

Draco just smiled at her and said, "You know as your elder, I should probably advise you to be the bigger person and all,"

"You're only a year older than me!"

Draco ignored her and went on, "But I'm too damn proud of you,"

Petunia looked up at him and asked, "R-really?"

"Yeah, you stood up for your family. It's really important to stick to your family," Draco said, making Petunia smile.

"Do you think my mom and dad will get mad?"

"I don't know, parents are strange people. I feel like James will high-five you and Lily will scold you and him, even though she thinks what you did was right,"

Petunia nodded and looked at Draco oddly. She stayed like that for a few seconds and then she moved closer. Her lips brushed against Draco's and his eyes widened. She leaned in more, and soon she was full on kissing him. Draco pulled away, and Petunia's eyes went wide.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I don't k-know what I was d-doing. I-I j-just-" Petunia said, turning red.

"It's fine," Draco cut her off. "I think I'm going to finish my food in Harry's room" he said as he stood up.

"Right," Petunia said, looking down. Draco walked out of the room and closed the door. He took a deep breath and walked into Harry's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a short fan fiction (ten chapters) and I already have it all written out, so I'll be posting it quickly with one chapter every day. I know it's not my best writing, so hopefully you can get through it without much hassle.

Petunia had been avoiding Draco since that night. It was Friday now, four days after the kiss. Petunia had told everyone what happened. Remus and Sirius got a little upset, because they didn't want her to get hurt at their expense, even though Petunia thought it was worth it. James, as Draco predicted, was actually proud, and Lily told her it was okay now, but to not go on picking any more fights. Harry thought that Petunia was upset with him at first. Every time he walked into the house, Petunia would rush into her room. He cornered her one morning and asked her, "What's going on? Why're you avoiding me so much?"  
"I'm not avoiding you," Petunia said, looking confused.  
"Why do you run off every time I walk into the house then?" Harry questioned.  
"Erm, no reason," she said as she looked at the ground.  
"Do you think I can't tell when you're lying?" he asked.  
"I'm not avoiding you," she said and walked off before Harry could ask her anything else. Then it dawned on him. Every time he had walked into the house, Draco had been following him.  
She’s avoiding Draco, he thought. But why?  
He was determined to find out. That day, after school he met up with Draco as usual in the locker rooms before practice. As they changed into their soccer clothes, Harry started a conversation.  
"Do you think Petunia's been acting weird, lately?" he asked Draco.  
Draco scratched the back of his neck, and answered, "Er, no. Not that I can tell. Why?"  
"I don't know. She's kinda avoiding me, I think," Harry said, raising his eyebrows.  
"I haven't noticed," Draco said, shutting his locker. "You coming?" he asked Harry. Harry sighed.  
"Yeah," as he started following Draco. Practice went by uneventfully, and before they knew it, Draco and Harry were walking out to the parking lot. They got in, and Harry started the engine. He just sat there for a few minutes, looking out of his window.  
"Are we going to go or what?" Draco asked.  
"I don't know. Why is Petunia avoiding you?" Harry said, looking up at Draco. Draco looked down at his lap and didn't say anything.  
"I'm not stupid. She's obviously avoiding you. Did you say something that upset her or something?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, no, nothing like that," Draco said, finally looked up.  
"Then what?" Harry asked, getting annoyed.  
"Well, she, er, I-" Draco stuttered.  
"Spit it out, already!" Harry said.  
"She kissed me, alright!" Draco exclaimed. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he said. He wasn't planning to tell Harry anytime soon. Harry was silent for a few minutes as he analyzed this new information.  
"Oh," he said finally, putting the car in reverse and backing out of his parking space.  
They drove for a few minutes before Draco spoke up, "H-harry?"  
"What?" Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked, looking like a lost puppy.  
"Did you kiss her back?" Harry asked, surprising Draco.  
"W-what?" Draco asked.  
"Did you kiss her back?" he said again, raising his eyebrows.  
"N-no. No, I didn't," Draco said and Harry nodded, but still didn't say anything.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Draco asked, smiling weakly.  
"I'm not mad at you," Harry said looking over at him oddly. "I-i'm just confused, is all,"  
"Confused?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. Confused. Does she..." Harry hesitated, "like you?"  
"I don't know," Draco said, shrugging.  
"But you don't like her, do you?" Harry asked, avoiding Draco's eyes.  
"Oh no, she's like my sister," Draco assured.  
"Right. Your sister," Harry mumbled.  
"Are you sure you aren't mad?" Draco asked, tentatively.  
"Do I look mad?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry closely.  
"Y-you look... upset," he finally said.  
"Yeah, you snogged my sister!" Harry said, slapping Draco's arm playfully.  
"She snogged me," Draco answered.  
"Ugh, let's just talk about something else. This is nauseating me," And that's what they did. They talked about everything and nothing on their way home. They joked around and laughed, just like every other day. Harry wasn't upset anymore. That is, until they got home.  
When they walked into the house, they found Petunia on the couch. When she saw who it was, she mumbled something about having to go the bathroom and she practically ran out of the room. Draco heard Harry mumble something, but he couldn't tell what.  
Draco coughed and said, "I'm hungry,"  
"Then go get yourself food," Harry snapped.  
"Woah, geez sorry my body needs food to function," Draco said sarcastically.  
"Sorry, I think I'm just tired," Harry said, looking confused.  
"Maybe you should get a nap before dinner," Draco suggested.  
"Maybe..." Harry said, looking unsure. Draco gently shoved Harry in the direction of his room, and Harry started walking.  
"Are you coming?" Harry asked him, turning around and raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, after I get something to eat," Draco said, smirking.  
"Right." Harry nodded.  
"You sure you're okay?" Draco asked concernedly.  
"Yeah... see you in a little bit," he said as he walked away. Draco stood there for a few seconds and shook his head. He went into the kitchen to make himself a quick snack. He decided to have cheese and crackers. When he finished making a plate, he walked back to Harry's room. When he walked in, he saw Harry sitting up on his bed, shirtless.  
"I thought you were getting some sleep," Draco said.  
"I couldn't fall asleep. Are those crackers?" Harry questioned. Draco chuckled.  
"Yes and they're mine," Draco said, holding the crackers protectively.  
"Well that's not fair," Harry pouted. Draco looked at him for a second and finally gave in.  
"Fine, you can have a few, but the rest are for me," Draco said, moving to sit next to Harry.  
Harry just smiled in return. He grabbed a couple of crackers and stuffed them in his mouth.  
"Disgusting," Draco said, shaking his head.  
"You're disgusting," Harry retorted, with his mouth full. Draco just shook his head and grabbed a cracker. He ate a couple as he walked Harry eat. Then he went to grab another, and saw there wasn't any left.  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed.  
"What?" Harry asked innocently.  
"You ate all the crackers!"  
"Did I...?" Harry asked, still feigning innocence, making Draco glare.  
"Yes, you did. I'm never making food for you again," Draco said.  
"You've said that loads of times, but guess what? You still make me food all the time," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Draco just sighed and stood to throw the plate away.  
"Where are you going?" Harry whined.  
"I gotta throw away the plate," Draco said, holding up the plate.  
"Ugh, fine," Harry pouted.  
"You're so needy,"  
"I'm not needy. I just, don't like to be alone, is all," Harry said.  
"Whatever," Draco said as he threw the plate away into the tiny trashcan about five feet away. Then he walked back to the bed.  
"Did you miss me?" Draco asked Harry sarcastically.  
"Oh, shut up. I could kick you out of here, you know. It is my house,"  
"But didn't you just say you don't want to be alone?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows. Harry just glared at him. Draco chuckled and got back into the bed, laying next to Harry.  
"Now you should actually go to sleep," Draco said.  
"Well I should be able to now. With you here, anyways," Harry said with a yawn.  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, but Harry had already fallen asleep. Draco had always been jealous of how fast Harry could fall asleep, especially now.  
Well I should be able to now. With you here, anyways  
What did that mean? It kept playing over and over in his head.  
You're reading too much into this, Draco. He was just tired and didn't know what he was saying. He thought to himself. With that, he turned over and closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep.  
When Draco woke up, it was dark. He was confused for a second, not knowing where he was, or what year it was. Then he remembered; he and Harry had decided to take a nap. Speaking of Harry…  
Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco's waist. They were actually spooning. Draco's eyes widened when he came to this realization. Then he quickly got up, tripped over something, and fell to the ground with a loud THUD. The loud noise made Harry jump up.  
"What happened?" he asked, and then he saw Draco on the ground. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Draco said, standing up slowly.  
"What the hell happened?" Harry asked, still confused.  
"I just- tried to get up and fell," Draco said, not meeting Harry's eyes.  
"Oh. What time is it?" Harry asked, looking around for his phone. He found his phone and clicked on the home button.  
"6:53," Harry announced. Then, he stood up and stretched. Draco just stared at him.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"N-nothing," Draco answered, still not meeting his eyes. "Did you have a good nap?"  
"Yeah, actually. I haven't slept that well in a while,"  
Draco smiled and said, "That's good,"  
"You're being weird," Harry said, his eyes narrowing.  
"I just woke up. Give me a break," Draco said, shoving Harry away, playfully.  
"You hungry?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, you want to make us something?" Draco asked, smirking.  
"You know I burn boiling water," Harry said, glaring at Draco.  
"Yeah, yeah," Draco said as he opened the bedroom door so he could walk to the kitchen. Harry was following behind him when Draco stopped. Petunia was holding a bag of chips, and was walking back to her room, but she now stood frozen, staring at Draco.  
"Hi," Draco said softly.  
"Hi," Petunia said, looking down at the ground.  
"Well I'm hungry. Let's go Draco," Harry said.  
"I'll catch up with you, Harry. Petunia, I think we should talk," Petunia looked up and gave a little nod. Harry just stood there and Draco looked back at him.  
"You can go get a snack or something, I'm sure we won't be too long," Draco said. Harry huffed and walked away.  
"What's up with him?" Petunia questioned.  
"I don't know. Man period or something," Draco said, not meeting Petunia's eyes.  
"You told him, didn't you?" Petunia asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"Well..." Draco said.  
"Ugh, this is so embarrassing," Petunia said, her face turning red.  
"We should probably go into your room," Draco said. "You know people like to eavesdrop," he said slightly louder. They heard a thunk from the other side of the wall and a mutter of curses.  
"Goodbye, Harry," Draco called.  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled as he walked away. Petunia walked to her door and opened it. She walked in and Draco followed. When the door was closed, Harry tiptoed up to it and put his ear against it. All he could hear were muffled voices. Occasionally, he caught a word or two, but nothing that made any sense.  
Then he heard Petunia say a little louder, "Harry?!" at which Draco shushed her hurriedly. Then it went back to the same muffled words. Harry decided to just go into his room and wait for them to finish. Draco will tell him eventually, anyways.  
Harry had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes when Draco finally walked in. Immediately, Harry began questioning him.  
"What did you guys talk about? Did she say anything about liking you? Are you guys going to keep avoiding each other?" Harry rushed out quickly.  
Draco held his hands up and said, "Woah, calm down,"  
"Well, what happened?" Harry asked.  
"Erm, I can't tell you," Draco said.  
"Why not?" Harry pushed.  
"Because," Draco said, shrugging.  
"That isn't a reason," Harry said.  
"Well it's the best that I could do," Draco said, shrugging again.  
"You always tell me everything," Harry pouted.  
"I know, but I can't tell you this," Draco said. "I'm sorry."  
"Fine," Harry mumbled and threw himself onto his bed.  
"Don't be mad, Harry," Draco pleaded. Harry just glared at him.  
"I'll make you your favorite dessert, apple pie," Draco bribed.  
"You can't just make me food to make everything all better, Draco,"  
"Honestly Harry, it isn't that big of a deal,"  
"Then why can't you tell me?"  
Draco pondered this for a few seconds, and said "Harry, just let it go. It was a conversation between me and Petunia. We both agreed we would keep it to ourselves,"  
"Whatever. I should go take a shower," Harry said getting up and walking towards his dresser. He got his clothes and left the room.  
That went well, Draco thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third chapter. I hope you all like it. If you see any mistakes or anything, just let me know. I hope you all have a great day.

Harry remained moody for the rest of the weekend, which didn't go unnoticed by his family. They tried asking him multiple times what was wrong, but he only told them that he was tired. Draco was trying to keep his distance, hoping that Harry would calm down. Draco had also been talking to Petunia more than usual, which Harry noticed.  
On Saturday morning, Harry woke up to see that Draco had left. He assumed that Draco was making breakfast, but when he checked the kitchen, he wasn't there. Harry guessed that he went to his own house to shower so he walked back to his bedroom. When he got to his door, he heard Petunia and Draco talking in her room. He knocked and walked in to see them both sitting on her bed together, laughing.  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Harry said, making Petunia and Draco freeze. Draco looked up at Harry.  
"Oh, nothing. I thought I would let you sleep, so I came in here," Draco said, while Petunia nodded vigorously.  
"Oh, well, I'm awake now," Harry pointed out.  
"Yeah, I guess you are," Draco said with a smile as he stood up from the bed. As soon as Draco began walking to the door, Harry turned and left to his own bedroom. Draco hurriedly followed him.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that-" Draco started  
"I don't get it," Harry interrupted.  
"What?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"What happened? Why am I suddenly second place to my sister?" Harry asked, looking hurt.  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco asked confusedly.  
"You're spending a lot more time with her than you are with me. Are you guys, like, dating or something?" Harry said with a worried look.  
"What? No. I'm not dating your sister, and if I was, I would've told you," Draco told him.  
"But-" Harry started.  
Draco ignored him and continued, "I'm sorry, you're right. I really haven't been spending much time with you. You're my best mate, not her," Draco said.  
"Man, I sound like a clingy girlfriend," Harry said, shaking his head.  
"No, you don't. You sound like a clingy best mate, though," Draco said with his signature smirk.  
"Whatever," Harry said, throwing a pillow off of his bed at Draco. Draco easily dodged it and chuckled.  
"There is something I haven't told you, yet, though," Draco said, scratching the back of his neck. Harry's face fell.  
"Oh?" Harry asked, trying to look uninterested and failing.  
"Yeah, my parents are actually coming home tonight," Draco admitted.  
"What? You should've told me. I know how hot and bothered you get when they come around," Harry said, looking concerned for his best friend.  
"Yeah, I know. It's just been a really long week, and I didn't want to talk about it," Draco shrugged.  
"But, let me guess, Petunia knows," Harry mumbled under his breath.  
"Look, you're the first person I told. You feel like having dinner with me and my parents on this lovely evening?" Draco said with a tone of sarcasm.  
"Of course, I can't let you go through that torture alone," Harry told him.  
Draco and Harry were making dinner in Draco's kitchen; well Draco was cooking, and Harry occasionally helped by stirring something, or getting ingredients.  
"What are we making anyways?" Harry asked, looking around at the different ingredients.  
"Filet mignon," Draco said with a fake french accent. "With wonderful bread with a fruit component, and last but not least, a side of beautiful seasoned legumes,"  
"Erm, what?" Harry asked, looking thoroughly confused. Draco laughed at his expression.  
"Basically, steak, muffins, and peas," Draco said.  
"And why couldn't you just say that in the first place?" Harry questioned.  
"Because it was a lot funner to say it all fancy-like," Draco pointed out.  
"Funner isn't a word," Harry said.  
"It is in my book," Draco said. Then, they heard the front door open.  
"It was fun while it lasted," Draco said, sighing.  
"Ready?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Draco said, starting to walk to the front door.  
Harry followed and soon they were face to face with Draco's parents.  
"Draco!" Draco's mother exclaimed, running to hug her son.  
"Hi, mom," Draco grimaced, embracing his mother.  
"Draco," his father nodded.  
"Father," Draco nodded back.  
"Oh, and Harry dear, how are you?" Draco's mother asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine. How was, what was it, Aruba, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked politely.  
"Oh it was amazing. And honestly Harry, I've told you to call me Narcissa, many times," she said.  
"I know. I just... can't break the habit of calling you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry answered, although that wasn't the real reason. Draco had issues with his parents, and he didn't like the idea of his friends being on a first-name basis with them.  
"The funny thing about habits Harry, you can break them," Narcissa said.  
"Yes, but it takes a lot of time and practice," Harry said.  
"And you're rarely here, anyways, so what's the point of him learning your name?" Draco spat.  
"Oh, Draco, not this again. We go away to work, Draco, to provide you with luxuries many people your age would kill for. Are you forgetting about your iPad, phone, laptop?" Mr. Malfoy drawled in a boring tone.  
"Oh, trust me, I remember. I got those things last Christmas. You know, the Christmas I spent at the Potters' house because you decided work was more important?" Draco countered.  
"Now, Draco, don't talk to your father that way," Narcissa warned.  
Draco glared at his parents. Harry stood by him and grabbed his hand. Harry squeezed and Draco looked away from his parents and at Harry.  
"The food must be nearly done, don't you think, Draco?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes, it must," Draco huffed and lead Harry into the kitchen.  
They were silent as Draco shut the oven off and pulled the filet mignon out. Next he turned the stove top off, while Harry grabbed the plates and silverware.  
"I don't know why I let it get to me," Draco started, putting his head in his hands. Harry came up to stand beside him.  
"I don't know how you couldn't let it get to you. They're your family, they should be there for you. But they're not, so of course that's upsetting to you," Harry told him.  
"No, they're not," Draco said.  
"What?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"They're not my family; they don't act like my family. You're my family. You and Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, and Petunia. These people?" Draco said, waving his arm towards the living room. "They're just people I have to put up with occasionally," he continued, shrugging.  
Then, Harry did something that surprised Draco. He hugged him. It took a couple of seconds for Draco to respond, but he eventually hugged him back.  
"Erm, since when do we hug?" Draco asked, chuckling.  
Harry pulled away and blushed.  
"I thought that-" Harry started, but Draco interrupted him with another hug.  
"I was just messing with you, Harry," Draco said. After a few seconds, both of the boys pulled away and stood there.  
"You know Harry, I-" Draco started.  
"Draco, honey! Is dinner ready? We're completely famished," Narcissa called from the other room.  
"That's my cue," Draco said with venom is his voice.  
"Hey, they're just people you have to put up with occasionally, right?" Harry said, trying to ease Draco's tension.  
"Right," Draco took a deep breath, "Let's go,"  
Harry helped him bring all the food and dishes to the dining room, where Draco's parents were already situated. Everyone made their plates, and began to eat in silence. Occasionally, Narcissa would try to start a conversation but all she got were a few words in return. Eventually, she gave up and the table grew silent once again. They all finished their food, and Draco and Harry stood to grab the dirty dishes. They brought them to the kitchen when Harry finally spoke up.  
"It's not the worst dinner we've had with them," Harry said, making Draco chuckle.  
"No, the worst ones always happen when you're not here," Draco responded.  
"It was only a few times, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry assured Draco.  
"But that's the messed up thing isn't it? You shouldn't have to be there so my parents and I get along. But you do because my parents are... well my parents," Draco said glumly.  
"Yeah, I know, Darco. But like you said, you have a caring family right next door. Maybe we can go over there and play some video games or something?" Harry invited.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll just tell my parents that we had a chem project to work on, or something," Draco agreed.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said. They finished the dishes, and walked out to tell Draco's parents about their "chem project" and they reluctantly agreed to let Draco go. So, Harry and Draco walked over to the Potter house and played some video games and enjoyed the rest of their night. Better than if they would've stayed at the Malfoy Manor, obviously. Soon, the rest of the family wanted to join in as well.  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Petunia, and even five year old Teddy played with them. It was a good ending to a long day. The Potters could always cheer Draco up, even when he was in the grumpiest of moods, and he loved them for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four. Again, if you see any mistakes, just let me know. I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out, but now I know that the lines aren't spaced. I don't know why because I have it all spaced out where I write it, but for some reason it isn't transferring correctly. I tried something different on this chapter so hopefully that helps it.

Harry and Draco's first football game was coming up, and Draco was extremely nervous.  
"I don't understand. You've played hundreds of football games before, why are you so nervous for this one?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because the coach is so determined to win the championships this year, and I feel like I'm going to ruin it," Draco responded.  
"Ruin it? Draco, you couldn't. You're one of the best players on the team," Harry reassured Draco, for what felt like the millionth time.  
"I'm not the best, though," Draco argued. "You are."  
"Oh, please I'm not the best. If anything, Ron is the best. That stupid git," Harry said.  
"Oh come on; it goes you, Ron, Dean, then me. Everyone knows it," Draco said.  
"You're the only one who 'knows it', Draco, as much as it pains me to admit, Ron may be stupid, but he is a damn good football player," Harry said with air quotes around "knows it."  
"Wow. Good at football and modest. You're every girls dream," Draco sighed.  
"You're blinded by our friendship. Honestly, I think you need to go get your eyes checked. Maybe even your brain," Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Well, that's harsh, Potter," Draco said, putting his hands to his hurt and mocking a face of pain.  
"You're an idiot, you know," Harry said, pushing Draco away from him.  
"Yeah, sure. But you are friends with this so-called idiot, so the joke's on you," Draco responded.  
"Yeah, I am," Harry sighed. A couple of days later, it was finally the big day. After many reassurances from Harry, Draco finally felt more confident. They were heating up and stretching when the coach called them into a huddle for one final prep talk.  
"Okay guys! This is it, the game we have all been waiting for-" the coach started.  
"It all comes down to this," Draco interrupted.  
"This is a big deal" Harry continued.  
"This game can set the terms of the championships" Ron, a red-headed tall player, said.  
"Okay, okay. I get it, I say this speech a lot, but this game is important so I expect you boys to be playing with your best efforts today. Understood?"  
"Understood," all the players murmured in agreement. The coach looked to the scoreboard and saw they still had time left.  
"Okay, so we all know who's starting yes?" the coach asked.  
"Yes, sir," eleven of the players, including Draco and Harry said.  
"We're starting with 4-4-2, right Coach Wood?" a boy with curly brown hair said.  
"Yes, and then we'll see how the other team plays and go from there," Coach Wood replied. Then, the referees began motioning for the teams to start. Harry's team had won the coin toss, so they were going to kick-off. The boy with curly brown hair went to the referee in the center of the field to kick-off the ball and the game began.  
The game went by uneventfully, as no one had scored, until there was only about two minutes in the first half. The ball had gotten to their side of the field and Draco had a break away. No one was near him, and he was running as fast as he could. He was almost at the goal when he suddenly stopped. He bent over and grabbed his stomach. Harry had been watching this and ran to his best friend. Everyone seemed to be frozen in their spots.  
"D-draco, what's wrong?" Harry panted. Draco didn't answer, and Harry motioned for their coach to come over. Their coach along with a few of the players came over. Coach Wood knelt beside him and said, "What's going on?" and Draco just shook his head. He was having a hard time breathing and was wheezing and coughing.  
Then the coach told one of the players to call 911. Harry was watching this silently and went to kneel down next to Draco and the coach. Draco was still struggling to breath when Harry heard his parents call him. They were running over to them and when they finally got there, Harry knew they were worried.  
"What's going on?" James asked Harry. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Draco as the coach instructed him to lay down. He heard a distant siren was getting increasingly louder. Lily and James walked over to kneel down besides Harry.  
"What happened?" Lily asked, softly.  
"I-I don't know. He was fine and then all of a sudden, he wasn't. Are the paramedics here yet?" Harry asked looking concerned for Draco.  
"I think they're close. I hear them," James said.  
"Right," Harry almost whispered.  
"He'll be okay, Harry," Lily said, but it looked as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Harry.  
"Yeah," Harry said, still staring at Draco. Then, the paramedics finally arrived. They had Draco get on a stretcher and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance.  
"C-can I go with you?" Harry asked one of the paramedics.  
"One person can ride along, yes," he answered quickly and walked off. Harry turned to his parents who nodded at him.  
"Yeah, go ahead," James said. "We'll meet you over there,"  
"Okay," Harry said and got into the ambulance. They had already hooked Draco up to an oxygen tank and it appeared he was getting slightly better. A few seconds later, all the doors were closed and the ambulance was speeding off to the hospital. It only took five minutes to arrive and the paramedics went straight to work and got Draco out in record time. Harry followed closely as they passed Draco over to a few nurses and went through the hospital and assigned Draco a room.  
"Okay, I'll just leave you two here for now, while I go get all the paperwork. If you have any problems press the nurse button," a nurse with red hair told the boys and left. Harry nodded and looked back to Draco. He was just laying there with his eyes closed. Harry knew he was awake though, because his eyes always fluttered while he slept, but they weren't now. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down in a small chair. Draco finally opened his eyes.  
"You know, you don't always have to make a scene everywhere you go," Harry said tentatively, trying to cheer Draco up. Draco went to reach to take his oxygen mask off, probably to make a snarky reply, but Harry grabbed his hand.  
"No, you don't need to be taking that off," Harry said sternly. Draco responded with a glare.  
"I don't know what that was, but it scared me. Why'd you have to do that?" Harry teased. Draco wasn't paying attention. He was looking down at his hand was still in Harry's grasp. Harry looked down as well and realized he was still holding Draco's hand. He went to pull away but Draco squeezed his hand, silently asking for him not to let go. Harry obliged and went on like nothing happened.  
"You know we would've won, too. But, no, you had to go and stop breathing," Harry said with a smirk. Draco just shook his head. Then the nurse walked in holding a small stack of papers.  
"We need you to fill these out, and we should contact your parents. Do you have numbers I can call them at?" Harry stood up and took the papers.  
"Well, his parents are out of country at the moment. He's staying with us. He's going to be okay, though, right?" Harry asked, looking concerned.  
"Oh yes he'll be fine. But we need permission from parents to perform any treatment," the nurse assured.  
"Oh, can you get permission over the phone?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, that'll have to do, if we have no other option," the nurse said.  
"Okay let me just find their numbers..." Harry said as he looked around for his bag. Then, he realized everyone was in such a rush that no one grabbed anything. His stuff was still on the field, along with Draco's.  
"Actually, I think we're going to have to wait until my parents get here. I don't have any of my stuff with me at the moment," Harry told the nurse.  
"Oh, alright. When they come in, I'll have them give me the information to contact his parents so you won't have to worry about it," the nurse told Harry.  
"Oh, okay," Harry said, turning around to walk to the bed again.  
"Well, a doctor should be in here shortly to make sure everything is fine. Goodbye now," the nurse told the both of them. Harry sat back down as she closed the door behind her after she left.  
"She was alright, but she was kinda perky, don't you think?" Harry asked looking at Draco, who was already staring at him. Draco nodded vigorously.  
"You must hate that thing. I know how much you like to hear yourself talk," Harry said. Draco reached up to take it off, but Harry caught his hand again. This time, however, Draco just used his other hand to take it off, which made Harry frown.  
"You should keep that on, I think," Harry said.  
"And just lay here and let you talk shit about me? No thanks," Draco replied.  
"Fine, I won't say anything bad anymore. Just put it back on," Harry pleaded.  
"And what do I get if I do? Draco asked, one eyebrow arching up.  
"Hmm, you get to stay alive?" Harry suggested.  
"I'm fine. I don't need this thing anymore. It was just a little...panic attack?" Draco's voice went high at the end, making it sound like a question rather than a statement.  
"I'm pretty sure it was just a little more serious than a panic attack, Draco. You couldn't breathe! And plus, you've never had a panic attack before. Why would you have one so suddenly at our game?" Harry pointed out.  
"I don't know. You know I was worried about the game, so maybe that's what triggered it," Draco said, shrugging.  
"Remember when you were having a hard time breathing when we were running the other day?" Harry asked him, trying to figure out what had happened.  
"I wasn't having trouble breathing. I was just a little tired, is all," Draco said.  
"Draco, I know that you don't want to hear it, but maybe there is a serious medical problem involved," Harry said.  
"No, there isn't. I'm fine, Harry. F-I-N-E," Draco said, as if spelling it out would convince Harry.  
"I'll believe it when the doctor says it," Harry said. Draco opened his mouth to argue, but then the door open and Lily and James burst in. They were carrying Harry's and Draco's bags with them.  
"Oh, Draco, are you alright?" Lily asked, looking like a concerned mother, which made Draco smile.  
"I'm fine. The only reason that I'm still here is because Harry, here, is worried about me," Draco said while pointing his thumb at Harry and rolling his eyes. Harry just glared at him.  
"I probably wouldn't worry so much, if you put that damn thing back on, already!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Alright, alright," Draco gave in and put the oxygen mask back on.  
"Oh, by the way, I gave the nurse at the desk the numbers for your parents. They'll be calling them soon," James spoke up.  
Draco pulled the mask off, "Oh, yay," he said sarcastically. Harry gave him a pointed look and Draco put the mask back on.  
"Have you seen a-" Lily started to say, but was cut off by the door opening. A young woman in a white coat walked in.  
"Oh, sorry," she said to Harry's parents, as they were close to the door and the doctor had almost hit them.  
"Oh, no. That was our fault. We shouldn't have been standing in front of the door like that," Lily said, and the doctor smiled in return.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Etaine," the lady announced to the room. "I see you were having a hard time breathing earlier?" Draco looked over to Harry to see if he was going to get mad at him if he took the mask off. Instead, he saw Harry staring at the doctor admiringly. After a few seconds of no one saying anything, Draco took his mask off and spoke up.  
"Yeah, I would say so," Draco retorted. The nurse smiled and walked over to Draco pulling her stethoscope away from her neck as she did so. As she checked his heartbeat, he studied her. She was average height 5'8" or so, had wavy, light brown hair, and had brown eyes. Draco concluded that she was pretty, but he didn't think she was gawk-worthy. He looked over to Harry to see him staring at her.  
Draco coughed and Harry looked up at him. Their eyes met for a second, but then Draco turned away. Dr. Etaine backed up and consulted her clipboard which had a few papers on it. She made some notes and looked up.  
"Have you had any other incidents where you had trouble breathing before?" the doctor asked Draco. Draco shook his head.  
"A few days or so ago, he was having some trouble catching his breath after our daily run," Harry interjected, which made Draco glare at him.  
"It was nothing," Draco told the doctor.  
"Well we shouldn't rule anything out right now.  
"And you put in the papers that your mother had asthma, correct?" she asked Draco.  
"Um, yes I guess I did," Draco said. He hadn't written anything on the papers. Harry had filled them all out.  
"I think you have asthma, as well" she stated matter-of-fact.  
"A-asthma?" Draco asked, softly. Harry scooted his chair closer to the bed, but Draco just glared at him again.  
"Yes. Wheezing and coughing are classic signs of an asthma attack and the sounds in your lungs just right now confirmed. I'm going to write down the prescription to get an inhaler and medicine right now, okay?" she asked and Draco just nodded. Dr. Etaine wrote a few things on her clipboard and ripped a little piece of paper off of it and handed it to Draco. Draco just stared at it.  
"This prescription is for a preventer inhaler that you will take twice a day to prevent anything from happening," the doctor said and then wrote down another prescription. "And this one is for a reliever inhaler, which you use if your asthma starts to act up," she continued while she handed Draco the other prescription. She then went on to explain how to use both of them and what he should expect from now on.  
Draco was trying to pay attention but many thoughts were invading his mind and all he could think was, 'I need to get out of here.'  
"Okay, well I think you're good to go. Your breathing is back to normal. Just make sure you drop these prescriptions off as soon as possible. I'll just get your release papers," she said and walked out of the room. Everyone remained silent when she left.  
"Asthma can be controlled. It's not that big of a deal, you know," Harry said to Draco, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," Draco said softly, sounding unconvinced.  
"Hey, it'll be okay, Draco, I promise," Harry said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Before Draco could answer, the doctor walked in with the release papers. He just had to sign a few papers and then they were allowed to go. Draco remained silent as they drove to the pharmacy and then home. Lily and James tried to keep up a conversation but Draco refused to contribute and Harry was too worried about Draco to invest himself in the conversation. When they finally got home, Draco and Harry went straight to Harry's bedroom. Draco laid face down on the bed as soon as they entered.  
"D-draco?" Harry asked softly. Draco didn't reply.  
"Draco, I know that this scares you, but you're fine. It's just asthma," Harry told him, trying to comfort him. Draco sat up and looked at Harry for a few seconds.  
"You don't get it, Harry," Draco said.  
"Then help me to," Harry replied.  
"What happened to... you know. It started off with just a few minor problems and then..." Draco trailed off.  
"That's not going to happen to you Draco. What happened to your sister was a terrible thing, but just because it happened to her, doesn't mean it's going to happen to you as well," Harry tried to assure him.  
"You don't know that, Harry. Maybe our family is just cursed," Draco said, putting his face in his hands.  
"Look, your mother has asthma. That's likely why you have it. It's not because you're about to get terribly sick," Harry said.  
"You don't know that," Draco repeated.  
"Yes I do. And if you do happen to get sick, you have full permission to backhand me," Harry said, trying to make Draco smile. He didn't.  
"It's going to happen. I just know it," Draco said softly.  
"It won't, okay? You have to believe that," Harry said, sitting down next to Draco. Draco finally brought his head up and looked at Harry.  
"It's hard, Harry," Draco said. His eyes were getting watery.  
"I know, Draco, I know," Harry said. Then he hugged Draco to him. Draco kept quiet as tears rolled down his face.  
"I miss her," Draco croaked.  
"Of course you do. She was your big sister. She was always there for you," Harry said, trying to calm Draco.  
"Harry?" Draco asked tentatively.  
"Yes, Draco?" Harry said.  
"D-do you believe in an afterlife?" Draco asked Harry.  
"I have to believe in an afterlife. I can't accept the idea that when people die, I'll never see them again. I have to know that we'll be together again one day," Harry answered.  
"Yeah, there must be something after all this, right?" Draco asked.  
"Right," Harry confirmed. Draco sat up and looked at Harry.  
"Thank you," Draco whispered. Then he stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
"I'm going to go home to take a shower. I'll be in about half an hour," Draco told him. Harry nodded. After Draco left, Harry put his hand on his cheek, thinking about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must warn you again that this fic is very short (mostly because I didn't see where I was going with it) and there is some loose ends when all is said and finished. One day I might came back and rewrite or add more to it, but at the moment I don't have much inspiration to do that. I just wanted to warn you guys, because I don't want to make you all excited, just to be disappointed because of the somewhat crappy (for lack of a better word) conclusion.
> 
> Also I know I kind of butchered the presentation of asthma in this chapter. I kind of made it seem like Draco just developed it over night, but that's not what happened. He had actually been showing symptoms for a while but ignore them due to his fear of hospitals, doctors, and such. 
> 
> Draco also had an older sister in this fic, because I always liked the idea of Draco having siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it.

The next day, Wednesday, the boys went to school together, as usual. When they walked into the school, Ron spotted them and walked over hand in hand with his girlfriend, Hermione; much to the boys' displeasure. They both groaned internally as the couple came up beside them.  
"How ya' doing there mate?" Ron asked Draco, making Draco grimace. They were not mates.  
"I'm... fine," Draco answered, looking at Harry to see he was just as unhappy as he was to be having this conversation.  
"What was that yesterday?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"We just found out that Draco has asthma, is all," Harry interjected.  
"Is that like, a mental illness or something?" Hermione asked, looking dazed.  
"Breathing disorder, actually," Draco said.  
"Wait, so you can't play anymore?" Ron asked, looking rather excited.  
"He can play just fine, thank you," Harry snapped. Ron appeared disheartened at this. The boys knew that Ron wanted to play forward like they did, but he didn't because the boys played better in that position. If Draco couldn't play, then Ron could have a chance of playing.   
"Oh, well. Did you tell the coach yet?" Ron asked.  
"No, not yet. I was going to tell him today. Well, if you don't mind, we should get going now..." Draco trailed off as he walked away and Harry followed.  
"He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's an arse, does he?" Harry says.  
"Yeah, but what if Coach Wood changes my position because of the asthma?" Draco asked, looking worried.  
"You're letting your thoughts get the best of you, Draco. He's not going to take away your forward position," Harry assured.  
"But if I can't run-" Draco started.  
"You can run. You just need to take your medicine daily," Harry reminded him. "You were running this morning."  
"It was different. It was a short run we do daily. In the games, we're running back and forth non-stop," Draco said.  
"Stop worrying Draco. Nothing is going to change because of your asthma. Trust me," Harry said. Draco nodded.  
"I trust you," he said. The first three periods went by uneventfully, and then it was time for lunch. Draco and Harry sat together, obviously, but they also sat with their other friends. There was Neville, Dean, Blaise, and Seamus. Harry and Draco got to the table first, followed closely by Neville and Blaise. Ten minutes into lunch and Dean and Seamus still hadn't shown up.  
"Where's Dean and Seamus?" Neville asked the group. Everyone else shook their heads and looked around the room. They couldn't see them anywhere.  
"Maybe they needed to get some work done for one of their teachers...?" Draco suggested. The others shrugged and they went back to other conversations. They talked about their classes, football, and other mindless things. A few minutes had passed when Dean and Seamus had finally walked in. Harry noticed them first and pointed them out. Everyone turned to see them and noticed they were holding hands. They walked up to the table and sat down, never releasing their hands.  
"'ow ya' guys doin'?" Seamus asked with his Irish accent.  
"We're good," Draco said, unphased by their holding hands. He had seen it coming for a while now. Dean and Seamus nodded and everyone continued eating. They were silent for a few minutes.  
"So what, are you guys shagging now?" Blaise asked, the straight-forward one of the group. Dean choked on the food he had been eating and Seamus became as red as a tomato. The other boys laughed at their reactions.  
Dean composed himself first, "No I guess we're not shagging, but, er, we are together," he said looking at Seamus. Seamus looked right back at him.  
"Oh, gross, they're making bedroom eyes," Neville said, making all the other boys chuckle. Dean and Seamus both blushed and looked away.  
"Who would've known?" Harry asked.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"That Dean and Seamus would get in a relationship before any of us?" Harry said, making everyone at the table laugh. That's how the rest of lunch went by. They just joked and laughed like they usually do, as if nothing new happened. Nothing changed. The only difference was that two of the boys were considerably more happy.  
They continued on with their school day and then they had practice. After practice, Harry and Draco went home as normal.  
"Did you know? About Dean and Seamus I mean," Harry asked.  
"Oh, yeah, it was obvious," Draco answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry questioned.  
"I thought everyone could tell; you're oblivious Harry," Draco said.  
"I am not oblivious," Harry replied.  
"Wanna bet?" Draco challenged.  
"Name one apparently 'obvious' thing I'm too 'oblivious' to see," Harry said with air quotes.  
"Man, you'd be surprised," Draco mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Nothing," Draco said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"I'm not too oblivious to see it was certainly something," Harry pointed out.  
"Okay fine, you got me there. You're not as oblivious as I think you are," Draco chuckled. Harry looked extremely proud of himself, which made Draco laugh more and shake his head.  
"What?" Harry asked, laughing as well.  
"You just look so... proud of yourself," Draco explained.  
"You laugh over the stupidest things, Draco," Harry said shaking his head.  
"Yeah, I do," Draco admitted, nodding his head. Then he laughed again and couldn't stop. He was clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard. After about two minutes he stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. He looked over to Harry who was looking at him oddly.  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Draco asked while he wiped at his face.  
"No, there's nothing on your face," Harry chuckled.  
"Then why were you staring at me like that?" Draco questioned.  
"N-no reason. I just found your little laughing fit amusing, is all," Harry said.  
"Okay then..." Draco replied.  
"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed, changing the subject. "There's this party going on this weekend I want to go to."  
"Oh c'mon, you know I don't do parties," Draco said, sounding exasperated.  
"It'll be fun. Some bloke that goes to the other high school in town is throwing it because his parents are going out of town," Harry tried to convince Draco.  
"You know parties are just full of under dressed girls, alcohol, drugs, and god knows what else," Draco tried to reason.  
"I honestly don't see what's bad about that," Harry smirked which made Draco roll his eyes.  
"Harry, I'm not going," Draco said. Two days later, and Draco was getting dressed up to go to the party. He wasn't sure how Harry had convinced him to go, but now he had no way out of it. Parties were definitely not his thing; he preferred to stay in and read. Harry often called him a nerd, but Draco always just ignored him.  
Speaking of Harry, he was going to kill him. He had practically forced Draco to go to this party and now he was taking forever to get ready.  
"Harry!" Draco yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.  
"What?!" Harry yelled back.  
"Hurry up, I'm not waiting all night for you," Draco called.  
"Alright, alright. I'm almost done," Harry replied. Draco walked back to the room and waited for Harry. He checked over his outfit again. He was wearing a green sweater over a white button up shirt with a silver tie. He had on jeans and brown leather boots. Harry walked into the room, unnoticed by Draco. He stopped short when he saw Draco. Harry watched him for a couple of minutes, until Draco finally looked up. Harry was wearing a red button-up flannel with tan khakis and red Vans. Draco inhaled a sharp breath before speaking.  
"Took you long enough," he said.  
"Yeah, I was trying to get my hair to cooperate," Harry said, jutting his bottom lip out and attempting to blow his hair out of his face.  
"You know you can't do anything with your hair. It's always going to be an unruly mess and there's nothing you can do about it," Draco told him.  
"I hate it when you're right," Harry pouted, which made Draco laugh.  
"So, are we going now?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry said. The house where the party was being held was close to their houses, so the drive was short. They agreed that Draco would drive them home as Harry planned to drink, and Draco wasn't a big fan of drinking. As soon as they got there, Harry hopped out of the car and began to talk to some people who were about to head in as well. Draco followed a few paces behind as he didn't know the people and didn't feel like introducing himself. He had always kept to himself and didn't like socializing. Harry looked around and noticed Draco wasn't next to him. He said goodbye to the people he was talking to and walked back to Draco.  
"You could at least try to have fun, you know," Harry told him.  
"You know I don't like talking to people I don't know," Draco reminded him.  
"Yeah, yeah, but I think it's time you start to come out of your shell, a little, you know?" Harry asked.  
"I'm fine the way I am, thank you very much," Draco disagreed.  
"I know you're fine just the way you are, trust me. But you get a little... intense, sometimes," Harry said.  
"Just because I don't talk to every person on the planet, or drink, or party, doesn't make me an 'intense' person," Draco said, his anger rising.  
"You know what? Just forget it. I'm just trying to help you out, but you obviously don't care. So why don't you just go read a book or something?" Harry spat and walked off into the party, leaving Draco seething behind him. He couldn't believe Harry was being such a prat. Draco, realizing he was still standing outside, decided to walk into the party.  
When he walked in, the music was blaring and he automatically started to get a headache. It seemed like people were already drunk even though the party had barely started. It smelt strongly of alcohol and sweat, and Draco was starting to feel dizzy. He was thinking about just going out to the car and waiting there until Harry felt like leaving when an obviously drunk girl came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"How's it going, hot-looking?" she slurred in his ear. Draco pried her hands off of him.  
"Wassamatter?" she asked, looking disheartened from his insufficient interest.  
"You're drunk," Draco stated.  
"No, I'm not!" she said loudly. Then she looked around, leaned into Draco's ear and whispered, "I am so drunk right now."  
Right when she leaned in, Draco caught Harry’s eye. He was standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and he was staring right at him, or the girl; Draco couldn't tell.  
"Heyyy, do ya wanna go find somewhere more private?" the girl asked Draco, giggling and running her hands up his chest. Draco flinched at the touch and brought his attention back to the girl.  
"No, I think you should go home, before someone actually says yes to that invitation," Draco told her. She looked upset.  
"No one loves me," she pouted. Draco's eyes widened as she continued.  
"I just want someone to love me. Why can't you love me?" the girl said, giving Draco puppy dog eyes.  
"Look-" Draco started but then the girl leaned over and puked on the floor. She missed Draco's shoes, thankfully, but Draco was now adding nauseous to his list of bad feelings.  
"There you are, Melanie!" another girl a few feet away yelled. She walked over quickly and evaluated her friend. She looked up at Draco and gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Sorry about her. She gets extremely flirty and emotional when she's drunk. Not a good combination," she explained.  
"That's alright. You should probably take her home though. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her state," Draco said, and the girl nodded. She wrapped her arm around her friend, Melanie, and walked to go outside. Draco followed and made sure they got to their car safely. Then he walked back to Harry's car and sat in it with the door open. He decided to just go on his phone until Harry decided he wanted to leave.  
About three hours later, Harry stumbled up to the car where Draco was.  
"Draco!" he yelled. Draco could tell he was drunk.  
"Harry," Draco said and got up to go around the car to the drivers side. Harry stopped him.  
"Wait, Draco. I'm sorry," Harry said and drunkenly wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco hesitantly hugged him back. Harry continued, "I was being an arse. I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are," Harry said. Draco was surprised he wasn't slurring his words.  
"Okay, Harry let's go," Draco said, while releasing Harry and attempting to lead him to the car.  
"But you have to forgive me first," Harry pouted.  
"Harry I'm not accepting an apology from a drunk person. It means nothing," Draco snapped.  
"People are the most honest when they're drunk, you know," Harry said.  
"If you can't remember it in the morning, then it doesn't make much difference. Now, get in the car," Draco said.  
"Ugh, fine," Harry said, getting in the car and slamming the door. Draco walked around to the driver's side and hopped in. He started the car and began driving. The short ride was filled with tense silence, both boys too stubborn to talk. When they got home, Harry tried to get out, but Draco grabbed his arm.  
"We have to go to my house, Harry," Draco said calmly.  
"Why?" Harry pouted like a small child.  
"Because you can't walk into your house at 2 in the morning, drunk to oblivion," Draco explained. Harry narrowed his eyes and finally nodded. They both got out and walked into Malfoy Manor. It was dark and eery, which made Harry shiver.  
"This place gives me the creeps at night," Harry said, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at Draco.  
"Yeah, me too. That's one of the reasons why I stay at your house most of the time," Draco sighed, leading Harry to his bedroom on the second floor. Harry had some difficulty with the steps, but they eventually got to the top.  
"What are the other reasons?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Well, you're my best mate, and your family is welcoming," Draco said.  
"Best mate?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, best mate," Draco said, looking at Harry who looked rather sad.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked him. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Harry to sit.  
"I'm confused about something," Harry said.  
"About what?" Draco asked. Harry looked up at Draco's face and their eyes met. Harry's eyes flickered down to his lips and then he leaned closer. Draco's breath hitched as Harry connected their lips. It was gentle at first, but then it grew harder. Harry licked Draco's lips to ask for entrance but Draco pulled away. Harry tried to lean in, but Draco stopped him.  
"What?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath.  
"You're drunk," Draco replied.  
"So what?" Harry questioned.  
"Harry let's just go to bed," Draco said, getting annoyed.  
"No, I want to snog you," Harry said, staring at Draco's lips.  
"I'll tell you what; if you can remember this in the morning, we'll talk about it. Deal?" Draco suggested. Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but Draco gave him a pointed look.  
"Deal," Harry gave in, looking defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post this weekend because I'm going to be busy but I'll make sure to post on Monday. We're halfway done with this fic. I've been working on something else and I'll most likely start posting it when this one is finished. It will be better writing than this fic too I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy with school, online school, ACT and Sat prep (which is honestly killing me right now), and other things. I haven't had any free time lately. I'm hoping to get the rest of this posted by the end of this week. I've been working on some other fan fictions as well. One is Drarry and the other is Wolfstar.

Harry woke up with a searing headache. He shuffled his hand around the nightstand, looking for his glasses. He finally found them and put them on. He looked around and noticed he was not in his bedroom, he was in Draco's; he rarely came here. He noticed that Draco had put a cup of water and aspirin on the nightstand and he quickly swallowed the two pills. He put his head in his hands, trying to remember what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was some guy handing him a drink that tasted like death.  
Harry decided that he would go find Draco and ask him what happened. When he thought of Draco, he remembered the fight they had before going into the party and grimaced. When he went to look for Draco, he found him in the kitchen, making bacon and eggs for breakfast. He watched Draco silently for a few minutes before announcing himself with an awkward cough. Draco looked up at Harry.  
"Morning," Draco said shortly, turning back to the food.  
"Good morning. Hey, thanks for the ride, and for letting me sleep here, and the aspirin, and water. And, well, I'm sorry I was a prick before the party yesterday. I wasn't in the best of moods," Harry said.  
"Yeah I could tell," Draco said.  
"I just-I'm sorry. That's all I can say," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"What do you remember? From last night, I mean," Draco asked, finally looking back up at Harry.  
"Well, I went into the party and had a few drinks, then I saw you with that drunk girl, and then this guy handed me this strong drink. Everything else is just a blur," Harry said.  
"Figures," Draco mumbled under his breath.  
"Pardon?" Harry asked.  
"You were drunk, so of course you don't remember much," Draco explained.  
"So what did happen? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Harry asked, looking worried.  
"Not that I know of. I spent most of the time in the car, alone, waiting for you, so I have no idea what you did in there," Draco said, and then looked back to the food. "Then when you came out, you were still acting like an arse."  
Harry groaned and said, "God, I'm sorry. I don't know why you put up with me all the time."  
"I don't know either," Draco mumbled.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him carefully.  
"No, I'm not mad," Draco said gently. Then he put the food onto a plate and handed it to Harry. He then went on to make his own plate. They walked to the dining room together and began eating.  
"So that's all that happened last night?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, nothing crazy. You were just drunk as hell," Draco answered, hiding a snigger.  
"Yeah, yeah. I just thought-nevermind," Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Do you... remember something?" Draco asked, looking hopeful.  
"No, I don't think so," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure it was just a dream."  
"Oh," Draco said, looking defeated.  
"So how long have you been awake?" Harry asked.  
"A few hours now. You slept in pretty late," Draco answered.  
"You would have too if you had gotten drunk like I did," Harry retorted.  
"That's one of the reasons why I didn't get drunk, Harry," Draco pointed out.  
"You were always smarter than me," Harry said, while massaging his temples.  
"Well, I've seen you get drunk plenty enough times to see it's not a good experience," Draco said.  
"Yeah, I probably shouldn't drink again," Harry said.  
"You say that now, but you'll drink again. I'm sure of it," Draco said.  
"Gee, way to have faith in your best mate," Harry said, gently shoving Draco. The day continued on like that. Draco and Harry stayed at Draco's house as Harry tried to get over his hangover, Draco making him "hangover foods." They sat around, watched movies, joked and laughed with one another. Draco thought it was the perfect day.  
When they finally returned to the Potter house and went to bed, Draco stayed awake as Harry instantly fell asleep. Draco's thoughts were running wild. He kept thinking about what would have happened if Harry had remembered the events of last night. He tossed and turned until he forced himself to try to get some actual sleep. When, he did fall asleep, his dreams were muddled and confused, just like his thoughts.  
The weekend went by fast, much to the boys' displeasure. When they walked into their school, something unusual happened.  
"Harry!" the boys heard a girl yell when they walked into the school. They both looked over to see the voice belonged to an Asian girl with black hair and a kind smile. She practically ran up to Harry.  
"I've been thinking about you all weekend. I wondered why you didn't call, but then I realized I forgot to give you my number," she rushed out. Then, she crashed her lips to Harry's suddenly, making his eyes widen. She stayed in that position for a few seconds and then pulled away. Harry turned to give Draco an incredulous look, to find he wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around the hallway and saw a tuft of blonde hair disappear behind a corner.  
"What's wrong, baby?" the girl asked Harry.  
"Er, I have to go," Harry said without looking at her. He then rushed off, leaving the girl alone.  
"Okay, baby, I'll see you later!" she called after him. Harry walked off to find Draco. He turned the corner and looked around, but couldn't find him. He walked quickly down the hall and spotted a bathroom.  
Have to start somewhere, Harry thought to himself, and opened the door to the bathroom. He found Draco washing his hands at the sink. Draco looked up and locked eyes with Harry in the mirror.  
"Hello," Harry said, wincing at how formal his voice sounded.  
"Hey, mate. Sorry I took off on you; I needed to use the toilet," Draco said, sounding almost too friendly.  
"Yeah, okay," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"So... I guess you did more than just be an arse to me at that party, huh?" Draco asked with that one-sided smile of his, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, continuing to feel uncomfortable, "You wouldn't happen to know her name, would you?"  
"No idea," Draco said, shrugging.  
"Damn. How do you tell someone you're not interested if you don't know their name?" Harry questioned.  
"Are you sure you're not interested? I mean she practically threw herself at you. Any teenage boy would jump at that," Draco said.  
"I don't even know her name!" Harry practically yelled, making Draco put his hands up.  
"Alright, alright. Let's just get out of here. I don't fancy being in the loo all day," Draco said, walking to the door. Harry followed him at the exit to be bombarded again with the same girl.  
"Harry, I forgot to tell you! I'm on the pill, so we don't need condoms," the girl said and Draco coughed awkwardly. The girl looked over at him.  
"Oh, I don't believe we have met. I'm Cho, Cho Chang. And you are?" the girl, Cho, said. Harry looked relieved to know this information.  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco answered.  
"Oh, right! You two are best friends," Cho said, looking proud of herself for putting two and two together.  
"Oh, we are? I hadn't noticed," Draco said sarcastically, glaring at her. Harry, sensing that some sort of fight was about to break out, jumped in.  
"Er, Cho, could you give Draco and I, a moment?" he asked her kindly.  
"Of course, Harry. I'll catch up with you later," she said with a wink. Harry watched her go, completely baffled.  
"What the hell did I do on Friday?" Harry asked, looking to Draco.  
"I think you're going to need to figure this out on your own, mate," Draco answered and walked away.  
What's got his knickers in a twist? Harry thought. He walked to his first period class. About halfway through, his phone buzzed with a text message.  
I got a ride after school, so don't worry about me - Draco  
You got a ride after school? What do you mean? We've always ridden together. - Harry  
Draco didn't reply, making Harry more confused than ever. Resigning, Harry decided to ask Draco about it at lunch. When lunch came around, however, Draco never showed up. Instead, Cho thought it would be a great idea to take Draco's seat.  
Harry was sitting at the lunch table with Neville, Blaise, Dean, and Seamus. Harry kept looking at the empty seat next to him, and then around the cafeteria; looking for a familiar face. He was staring at the seat again when somebody suddenly plopped down on it, but it wasn't the person Harry wanted to see.  
"Hey, babe," Cho said, smiling widely. Harry internally groaned as the boys at his table shared confused glances. Cho went on without waiting for a reply.  
"So your place or mine?" Cho asked Harry.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked confusedly. Cho leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.  
"To shag. Your place or mine?" Cho clarified.  
"Er, I don't want to shag you," Harry said, slightly louder than he meant it to be, making all the boys snigger.  
"Excuse me?" Cho asked.  
"Look, I don't remember much of Friday, alright? I was completely wasted," Harry explained, trying to keep his voice as kind as possible, given the circumstances.  
"Well let me jog your memory. I came up to flirt with you, and you said, and I quote 'I want to snog you, Draco.' and then you realized I was not Draco and begged me to not tell anyone. And I agreed, under one condition," Cho said with a low voice. Harry's thoughts were running like crazy. He couldn't remember any of this and he didn't want to snog Draco... right?  
"We have to shag...at least twice, and I can be as touchy-feely as I want to be in school," Cho said, matter-of-fact.  
"Why would I agree to that?" Harry asked, completely perplexed.  
"To keep your little secret," Cho said.  
"But, I was drunk, I didn't even know what I was saying. I don't actually want to, you know, snog Draco," Harry defended himself.  
"So you rather I go tell the whole school then?" Cho asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"No!" Harry yelled. He looked around at a few people who had turned their heads, and lowered his voice. "I mean, don't do that. I want you to realize I didn't mean what I said," Harry clarified.  
"If you didn't mean it, then why are you so intent on not shagging me? Any teenage boy would love the opportunity to shag a girl. Unless, you know, they're gay," Cho pointed out.  
"I'm not gay! I just don't want to shag you just because I'm given the option to," Harry stated.  
"I don't think you have much of a choice here, Harry," Cho replied coolly.  
"You know blackmail is illegal, right?" Harry said.  
"I'm blackmailing you? Where's the proof of that?" Cho asked innocently.  
"There's- you- dammit," Harry said, frustratingly.  
"You should know that my father is a lawyer," Cho said with an evil grin.  
"Yours," Harry said.  
"What?" Cho asked, confused.  
"We'll do it at yours. Shag, I mean. I don't want you near my house or any of my things," Harry said, disgusted at the thought.  
"Splendid. We'll go right after school," Cho said, standing up, "Until then..." Cho trailed off and then smashed her lips onto Harry's. Harry didn't respond but Cho persisted, trying to get a reaction out of Harry. When it was obvious that Harry was not going to do anything, she huffed and strode away angrily.

As soon as Harry pulled his care into his driveway, his phone buzzed with a text.  
Meet me at my house - Draco  
Why? - Harry  
Because I said so - Draco  
What if I don't? - Harry  
Then you'll be missing out, I guess - Draco  
What does that even mean? - Harry  
Draco didn't reply, so Harry just sighed and got out of his car. He walked next door to the Malfoy Manor. He wondered why Draco said to meet here, they rarely came here. It was too cold and uninviting for them. When Harry walked in, his breath hitched. The floor was covered in flower petals, they looked like black roses, one of Harry's favorite flowers. He looked up to see Draco standing across the entrance hall, holding a bouquet of black roses, with a single white lily, Harry's second favorite flower, in the center. His and Draco's eyes met and Draco gave a small smile.  
"D-Draco, what is all this?" Harry asked, looking around the room. Not only was there flower petals, but there was Christmas lights set up to make the room look almost magical.  
"Well, I thought that you would like it," Draco said scratching the back of his neck. He realized he was still holding the flowers so he stepped forward and held them out to Harry.  
"Here, these are for you," Draco said as Harry took them and stared down at them.  
"You did all this... because you thought I'd like it?" Harry asked, amazed.  
"Well that, and I wanted to ask you something," Draco explained.  
"Oh?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. Would you like to... go out with me sometime?" Draco asked hesitantly. Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. Draco took a step back.  
"I mean, you're- if you're straight- of course you're straight. I'm just going to-" but Harry never got to hear what Draco was going to do, because he had closed the distance between them and had crashed their lips together. The flowers fell out of Harry's hand, forgotten. Draco was surprised at first, but got over it quickly. He kissed Harry back, making him moan. He put his hands on each side of Harry's face and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Harry licked his lips, asking for entrance and Draco obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Harry won, making Draco whimper. They both pulled back, gasping for breath. They put their foreheads together.  
"You smell... like strawberries," Draco said suddenly.  
"Yeah it's... chapstick. Yeah, a new chapstick," Harry said.  
"Oh," Draco said and he leaned into Harry again. It got heated quickly, but Harry pulled away reluctantly.  
"I should probably head home. I'm late," Harry said.  
"Why were you so late?" Draco asked curiously.  
"... I had things to take care of," Harry answered vaguely.  
"What type of things?" Draco questioned.  
"Nothing important," Harry said, shrugging.  
"Er, okay then," Draco said, trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
"You can come with me if you want," Harry offered as he started to walk to the door.  
"Of course," Draco smiled. As they walked over to the house, Harry grabbed Draco's hand, making Draco blush. When they reached the door, however Harry let go. Draco expected this of course, but he still missed the warmth Harry's hand provided. They were about to walk into the house, when Harry stopped short and turned around.  
"You know, I-I think we should keep this on the down low," Harry said gesturing between them both. "For now anyways," Harry added. Draco nodded slowly.  
"So, you don't want to tell anyone?" Draco asked.  
"Just for now. I want to keep it between us," Harry answered.  
"...okay," Draco said. He should have expected it, but it was like a wrench to his heart. He tried to reason with himself, trying to understand he wasn't the problem; Harry just wasn't ready to come out yet. They walked into the house to find Lily in the living room, watching some show on Netflix. She looked up when they walked in.  
"Where've you been?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, I had to do something after school and then we hung out at Draco's house for a while," Harry told her.  
"Oh, okay. Draco, sweetie, do you mind making dinner?" Lily asked, looking to Draco.  
"Er, yeah sure. Harry come help me," Draco said, gesturing for Harry to follow him into the kitchen.  
"Okay," Harry agreed, and followed. They made dinner and all the Potters' and Blacks' ate together as if nothing had changed. But for Draco and Harry, everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter 6. I hope you like it. I'll be posting more soon, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it.

"Harry?" Draco whispered hesitantly because he wasn't sure if the other boy was awake.  
"Hmm?" Harry asked sleepily.  
"Are you up?" Draco asked.  
"No," Harry mumbled.  
"Then how are you talking to me then?" Draco questioned.  
"What do you want Draco?"  
"I-I wanted to know, er, when you wanted to tell your parents about us," Draco said. It had been a week since their first kiss. Since then they had been sneaking kisses in their bedrooms, holding hands under tables, and laying and cuddling together at night. At Draco's question, Harry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Do we have to talk about this now?" Harry asked, obviously tired.  
"I would like to, yes," Draco answered, studying Harry carefully. Harry sighed.  
"I don't know Draco. I don't think I'm ready yet," Harry said.  
"What are you scared of, Harry? It won't matter to them if you're gay or not," Draco pointed out.  
"I'm not scared of anything. I'm just...not ready. Can we go to sleep now?" Harry questioned.  
"Yeah, go to sleep. I'm just going to get some warm milk or something," Draco said, getting up from the bed.  
"Warm milk? Why?" Harry asked confusedly.  
"To help me sleep," Draco said, matter-of-fact.  
"You never have trouble sleeping," Harry said.  
"That's what you think because you always fall asleep within five minutes of laying down," Draco pointed out.  
"Just come here and I'll hold you to help you sleep," Harry suggested.  
"As great as that sounds, I'm just going to get warm milk," Draco said and then walked out. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco was gone before he could say a word. Draco walked into the kitchen and got a cup and the milk. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake everyone else up. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean he shouldn't give others the same problem. He was pouring the milk when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, effectively scaring the crap out of him.  
"Shit!" Draco said as he spilled a spot of milk on the counters. Harry just laughed into his shoulder.  
"Harry! Why did you do that?" Draco asked annoyed.  
"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you," Harry said.  
"Will you get me a towel to clean this up?"  
"Sure thing," Harry said, releasing Draco and walked away to return with a rag a few seconds later. Draco took it from him and began to wipe up the milk. While Draco cleaned up the mess, Harry poured some milk into the cup and put it into the microwave for Draco. When Draco was satisfied with his cleaning job, he discarded the rag and turned to see Harry was holding his cup for him. Draco took it from him.  
"So much hassle for one cup of milk," Draco mumbled.  
"You should've just stayed in bed like I offered," Harry said.  
"You should've stayed in bed. You're the reason I couldn't sleep in the first place," Draco replied.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning.  
"Nothing, Harry," Draco said, sighing.  
"Stop doing that. I know it's not nothing Draco. What did you mean?" Harry prodded.  
"I"m just having a hard time having to hide this from everyone. I know you're not ready, but I just don't understand why,"  
"Does there have to be a reason?" Harry questioned.  
"There's always a reason and I feel like you don't want to tell people because you're ashamed or something," Draco said, avoiding looking into Harry's face. If he had been watching, he would have seen anger taking over Harry's features.  
"Well it seems like you got the whole world figured out, so why don't you just go because I'm obviously just an asshole right?" Harry said, his voice shaking from anger.  
"Harry, that isn't even close to what I-" Draco started.  
"I'm going to bed," Harry said and then he stormed off. Draco just stood there and stared at the spot Harry was standing a few minutes ago.  
Why did I have to go and say something? I should have just let it be... Draco thought to himself. He set his milk aside and walked into the living room. He laid down and settled for a restless sleep.  
Draco was walking down a long and dark corridor. There was only one light at the end, illuminating a door. Draco walking along the hallway hesitantly when he suddenly heard a yell.  
"Draco! Draco, help me!"  
It was Harry. Draco began sprinting down the hallway. It seemed to be getting longer as he ran further down. All he could hear was Harry's yells for help. He called back trying to tell Harry he was coming. He kept running, fueled by his adrenaline.  
When he finally reached the door, it opened on its own. He walked in slowly, looking for signs of danger. What he found was not what he was expecting.  
Harry was sitting on a king sized bed surrounded by at least a dozen faceless girls. He wasn't in any danger at all. He was actually... enjoying himself.  
"H-Harry?" Draco said. Harry looked up at Draco. His eyes weren't his normal emerald green color; instead they were red.  
"What do you want?" Harry spat.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked.  
"What does it look like? I'm having some fun in my life. It's so much better than when I was with you," Harry said with venom in his voice. He looked at Draco with pure hatred.  
"I don't understand. Why would you do this?" Draco asked.  
"Why does there always have to be a reason?" Harry said with a laugh that pierced through Draco's heart.  
Then all the girls were getting off the bed. They started to circle around Draco, trapping him in his spot. He crouched down to the floor and tried to cover his ears to block out the things Harry was saying. It only seemed to be getting louder and louder, as if Harry's words were in his own mind.  
"Did you think I cared about you Draco?"  
"Did you like me, Draco?"  
"Did you think I could love you?"  
"You're a disgusting excuse of a human, Draco."  
"Draco! No one could ever like someone like you, Draco!"  
"Draco! Draco! Draco!"  
Draco jumped up from his position on the couch. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.  
"Bloody hell, Draco. Are you alright?" Harry said, feeling Draco's forehead. Draco smacked his hand away. Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Then, he looked up to see Harry's hurt face.  
"Sorry, bad dream," Draco explained.  
"Obviously," Harry retorted.  
"So you're talking to me now?" Draco said, changing the subject.  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was tired and I just got frustrated," Harry apologized. Draco slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
"I'm sorry, too. I need to respect your decision and just wait until you're ready," Draco said.  
"No, you were right. There is no reason to wait, and I'm not ashamed so let's tell my family," Harry said.  
"Really?" Draco asked.  
"Of course. Let's do it tonight, yeah?" Harry suggested.  
"Yeah," Draco agreed, smiling widely. Harry leaned in and connected their lips together. To Draco's disappointment, he pulled away after a few seconds.  
"You should get ready though. We have to leave soon," Harry said, making Draco frown.  
"What time is it?" Draco asked.  
"6:02," Harry said, looking at his watch.  
"Yeah, I need a shower," Draco said hopping up.  
"Can I join?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Draco just glared at him and walked off to the bathroom.  
Twenty minutes later, Draco was ready to go. They got into the car and began driving. Harry held Draco's hand and didn't let go until they had to get out of the car. When they got to school, they walked into the hallway and to their lockers, which were "conveniently" next to one another. In reality, Harry had bribed the original owner of the locker next to Draco's to switch with Harry. Harry smiled at this memory. The smile disappeared, however, when Cho walked up so she was standing between the two boys.  
"Hey babe," Cho announced. Harry froze and Draco scowled.  
"I'm not your babe," Harry said.  
Cho leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "We still have an agreement to fulfill."  
"No, we don't. The deal's off," Harry whispered back.  
"Are you sure you want everyone to know your secret?" Cho challenged.  
"I honestly don't care anymore," Harry said, looking at Draco and smiling. Draco didn't smile back; he looked upset. Harry assumed it was because Cho was there.  
"Fine, I'll just go and start telling everyone then," Cho pouted, sounding childish.  
"Go ahead," Harry told her. She glared at him and then walked off. Harry watched her go with relief and then turned to Draco.  
"Strawberries..." Draco said softly.  
"Sorry, what?" Harry asked.  
"What were you doing before you came home last week? The night we first kissed, I mean," Draco asked suddenly, catching Harry off guard.  
"Er, nothing," Harry said, rubbing his neck; which was a dead giveaway that he was lying.  
"You had to have done something," Draco continued, intent on getting an answer.  
"I wasn't doing anything. I just, er, walked around a little," Harry said, unconvincingly.  
"You were with Cho," Draco said. It was a statement, not a question. Harry looked at the ground, confirming what Draco already knew.  
"Goddammit Harry," Draco said, shaking his head and clenching his jaw.  
"It didn't mean anything. She practically blackmailed me to do it. I didn't want to, I just-" Harry rambled. Draco put his hands up to stop him.  
"I don't want to hear it, Harry. I don't care why you did it, or any of that. But the fact that you came back and acted like nothing happened. Especially after we snogged. Honestly Harry," Draco said. Then, he slammed his locker shut and walked away, jamming his hands into his pockets. Harry just stared at his retreating figure, mouth agape.  
"Lover's quarrels?" a voice asked from behind Harry. Harry groaned.  
"Will you just leave me alone Cho?" he asked, exasperated.  
"Well, since whatever it was that you guys had together just seemed to have ended, I figured you might be interested in keeping your secret," Cho said, wiggling her eyebrows. Harry didn't say anything so Cho continued.  
"I mean, if you guys aren't talking anymore, do you want people to know that you like him? People will probably think he's some kind of homophobe or something," Cho said.  
"Yeah, sure Cho. We'll meet at yours. Same time," Harry said, making Cho jump out of excitement.  
"Okay, babe. See you then," Cho said, winking and walking away. Harry waved at her retreating figure. He had only agreed so Cho would leave him alone for now. He didn't plan on actually going. He needed to find Draco and explain everything to him.  
Harry walked down the hallway, looking every which way for Draco. Occasionally he would see a trace of blonde hair, just to turn and see a complete stranger. He checked in the bathrooms, empty classrooms, the lunch courtyard, and everywhere else he could think of, but he never found Draco. Harry pulled out his phone and called Draco. It rang and rang; it became clear Draco wasn't going to pick up.  
Harry heard the bell ring and decided to give up and go to class. He could corner Draco at lunch or their fourth period class.  
Draco didn't come to lunch however, which made Harry wonder if he had just skipped school altogether. These thoughts were proven wrong when Harry walked into his fourth period chemistry class to see Draco was already there. Harry sighed with relief and rushed over to him.  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry," Draco said coldly, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
"Draco, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know I hurt you and I can never take it back, and I will always regret that," Harry told Draco. Draco finally looked up at Harry.  
"Harry you're right. You can't ever take it back. That's it. That's the end of the story," Draco said.  
"It can't be the end. It's barely just begun," Harry pleaded with Draco.  
"Harry you managed to end it before it even got to begin," Draco stated.  
"How was I even supposed to know that you were going to ask me out? I couldn't have," Harry argued.  
"You allowed me to practically pour my heart into asking you out, all while you knew you had just slept with some random girl who you had a run-in with at the party,"Draco said.  
"It wasn't like that. She blackmailed me, I swear," Harry said, making Draco sigh.  
"Harry, will you please just leave me be? It's over," Draco said. Harry just stared at him.  
"You can't just-" Harry started.  
"No, Harry, I can," Draco interrupted and then he stood from his chair and walked to the other side of the classroom.  
"Okay, class! Please settle down and take your seats," Mr. Snape called out to the class. Harry sat in the seat next to the one Draco was inhabiting just moments ago. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest repeatedly. The worst part was that he knew he had brought it onto himself. It was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. What did you think? I should be posting more throughout the week. There's only three more chapters to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Draco avoided Harry as much as possible in the next few days. Every time Draco saw Harry in the hallways he would immediately stop and walk in the opposite direction. It became apparent to everyone that Harry and Draco were not talking, but nobody knew why. Lily brought it up the second day Draco had gone to his house instead of theirs.  
"What has Draco been up to?" Lily asked Harry.  
"He's, er... busy," Harry answered vaguely.  
"With what, exactly?" Lily questioned, her eyebrows raised.  
"Stuff," Harry said, and then walked away, effectively ending the conversation.  
The boys' friends had noticed they weren't talking, as well. They had tried to talk to both boys, but neither would clarify what the actual problem was. Nobody could understand what pulled the two best friends apart.  
Practice was the worst. They had to communicate to play, but they refused to say more than what was needed. Their coach caught onto this but didn't comment on it; he figured the boys would sort it out on their own. He didn't want to waste precious practice time, sorting out their issues.  
If practice was tense, it was nothing compared to chemistry class when their oblivious teacher, Snape, paired them together to do a project. After Snape had finished reading aloud the assigned partners, Draco had gotten up from his seat and walked over to the teacher's desk.  
"Sir, is there a chance I could switch partners?" Draco asked as politely as possible.  
"And why would you want to do that, Mr. Malfoy? You and Potter are close, I thought," Snape asked. He was Draco's godfather, so he knew more things than Draco would like to admit.   
"We've had a... falling out," Draco said vaguely.  
"A falling out? You've been best friends since you were in diapers, and you've had a falling out?" Snape asked, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"Yes. So can I get a new partner or...?" Draco said through gritted teeth.  
"No, you must work with the partner I assigned you with," Snape replied. Draco whipped around to go back to his desk and retrieve his things. He brought his things over to Harry and plopped down in the seat next to the infuriating boy. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.  
"I'm surprised; teachers usually fall at your feet when you ask them for something," Harry said with a smirk; attempting to defuse the tension. Draco glared at him in response, and Harry shut his mouth, knowing he could only make things worse.  
"I suppose we should split the project into two parts; you work on your part, and I on mine. That way we don't have to interact, unless necessary," Draco proposed. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but stopped short when Draco shot him another glare. Draco spent the next ten minutes splitting up the work between the both of them. Harry just sat there quietly, studying Draco carefully, with a tired expression on his face.  
"D-Draco?" Harry asked tentatively.  
"What?" Draco spat, clearly annoyed at the interruption.  
"I am sorry," Harry said. Draco froze, holding his now still pencil hovering over the paper.  
"Sorry doesn't fix everything, Potter," Draco replied coolly. Harry flinched at the use of his surname. It was obvious that Draco wasn't going to forgive him, but Harry was determined to keep trying.  
Draco then went on to explain the parts of the project Harry was responsible for. Usually, Harry would argue saying it was too much work, and Draco would end up doing most of it himself. This time it seemed, it would be shared equally and they weren't interacting with one another. This thought saddened the two boys, but they worked on; not saying a single word to the other.  
When the bell rang, they split off and went off to their next classes. Draco was on his way to math, when Dean stopped him.  
"Hey mate," Dean said, stepping in front of Draco, making him stop short.  
"Er, hey," Draco replied, raising his eyebrows.  
"How are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"I'm fine, but I need to get to class so..." Draco answered. He attempted to walk around Dean, but Dean repositioned himself so that he was still standing in Draco's path.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow. Dean ignored the question.  
"What's going on with Harry?" Dean asked and Draco's eyes widened.  
"Er, nothing," Draco quickly composed himself.  
"Nothing? You guys haven' spoken in days," Dean said.  
"Yeah we haven't been interacting. So there is nothing going on," Draco pointed out.  
"What happened?" Dean asked, ignoring Draco's snarky comment. Draco could hear the warning bell, signaling that they only had one minute to get to class.  
"I'm going to be late for class," Draco said, avoiding Dean's prodding.  
"Did you guys get together?" Dean asked abruptly, making Draco freeze.  
"I see the way you two look at each other," Dean stated, matter-of-fact.  
"You know what? Fine, I'll tell you what happened," Draco said, glaring fiercely at Dean. "He slept with some girl he met at that goddamn party. The same day I declared my feelings, as a matter of fact. That's what happened," Draco rushed out and stormed away.  
The final bell rang, telling him that he was now officially tardy. He walked to math just to receive a late referral. Now he had to go a special room meant for tardy students. He was to spend an hour staring at a concrete wall.  
What a lovely way to spend my time. Could this day get any worse? Draco thought to himself.  
The rest of the period went by agonizingly slowly. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rung, and Draco was allowed to go. His sixth period, which was art, went by fast, and before he knew it, he was at practice.  
Harry never came to practice. Draco felt slightly worried, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He wasn't supposed to care about Harry's whereabouts; he was angry at Harry. Practice went by slowly, mostly filled with lectures from their coach and running. Coach Wood was disappointed in the team's speed in the last game, so he was working them extra hard before their next game.  
When practice finally ended, Draco was exhausted. He, along with the rest of the team, trudged to the locker room. When they got there, Draco pulled out his phone and saw Lily and James had both called him multiple times. Twenty times total, in fact. His stomach dropped when he thought of all the possible reasons the two had called him so many times. He dialed Lily's number with shaking hands. She picked up on the first ring.  
"Oh, Draco! Thank goodness you're alright!"  
"W-what do you mean?" Draco stuttered.  
"Honey, there's been an accident," Lily said, softly. Draco noticed that her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying. Draco sat down on a bench slowly.  
"It's H-Harry. There was a c-car a-accident," Lily cried.  
"Oh," Draco breathed. He felt like his life had been sucked out of him.  
"We're at t-the Saint Mungo's Hospital, D-Draco. It would b-be great i-if you c-could come," Lily said. Draco nodded, but spoke up when he realized she couldn't see him.  
"Y-yeah. I'll be there," Draco said.  
"Okay, I'll s-see you in a little bit," Lily said and hung up. Draco sat there for a few seconds, not moving.  
"Draco? You alright mate? You look like you've seen a ghost," Dean said concernedly.  
"I-I need a ride," Draco said, finally looking up at Dean.  
"Where?" Dean asked.  
"Saint Mungo's Hospital," Draco answered. He stood up shakily and grabbed his stuff. Dean seeing the urgency in Draco's eyes, agreed to drive him. They speed-walked to Dean's car and got in quickly. Draco bounced his leg up and down, and stared out the window, trying to take deep, calming breaths. He was not going to cry, not now.  
"Can you tell me why we're rushing to the hospital?" Dean asked, eyeing Draco wearily, as if he knew how fragile Draco was at the moment.  
"I-it's Harry. He's been in an accident," Draco answered softly. He blinked quickly, urging the tears to stop coming.   
"Oh, shit," Dean said, his eyes widening.  
"Yeah, I know," Draco muttered. He was still staring out the window, but he wasn't seeing what was out there.  
"He'll be alright, don't worry," Dean assured. Draco just nodded numbly. They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, and Draco hopped out of the car as soon as the car stopped.  
"Thanks for the ride! I'll let you know everything as soon as I can!" Draco called back. Draco was inside before Dean had driven away.  
As soon as he stepped inside, he realized he had no idea where Harry was. He called Lily hurriedly.  
"I'm at the hospital. Where are you?" Draco rushed out.  
"In the ICU on the third floor. We're waiting in the waiting room," Lily answered.  
"Okay I'll be right there," Draco hurried to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. He urged the elevator to hurry, but it still went excruciatingly slow. The elevator finally arrived and Draco hopped out and looked around to find signs pointing to the area where the waiting room was. When he finally arrived, Lily ran up and hugged him tightly.  
"They wouldn't give us any information. I thought you might have been in there with him. Thank God you weren't," Lily gushed out.  
"W-what's going on. How is he?" Draco asked worriedly.  
"He's in surgery right now. He had some type of head injury. I don't know, I couldn't focus on all the information the doctor gave us. It all happened so fast," Lily said, her voice cracking at her last statement. Draco noticed that her eyes were teary and her face was red and puffy from crying.  
"What happened? With the accident, I mean," Draco said. James had walked over by now. He didn't look much better than his wife; his face creased with worry.  
"From what we've been told, it seems like someone had rear ended him at an intersection, which sent his car into the oncoming traffic," James said and Lily started crying again. James held her close to him, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.  
"Oh God," Draco said. He was feeling nauseous now; thinking about Harry's critical condition.  
"Where's Petunia?" Draco asked, looking around and noticing that she wasn't in the waiting room.  
"She's at home. I called her earlier and we agreed we would pick her up after you got here," James explained. Draco nodded.  
"I actually should get going now," James said, glancing at his watch. Lily and Draco nodded. James kissed Lily on the cheek.  
"I'll be right back, okay?" James asked her.  
"Okay, drive safely," LIly replied. James hugged her again before leaving. After he left, Draco and Lily sat down in adjacent chairs. They tried to get comfortable, they were probably going to be there for a long time. Lily was still sniffling, and Draco just sat there with a blank stare. He was in shock.  
How could this have happened? He kept asking himself over and over again in his head.  
He was thinking about the last time he had talked to Harry. He had been a complete jerk to him, and for what reason? Harry had slept with a girl before they had even gotten together. Yeah, sure it wasn't right to keep it from Draco like he did, but Harry didn't have any obligation to Draco when he did it. Of course he was going to say yes if someone offered to sleep with him; he was a teenage boy, after all. How was he supposed to know that Draco was going to ask him out?  
Draco felt a squirm of guilt thinking about how terribly he had treated Harry. Now here they were in a hospital, not knowing if Harry was going to be okay or not. They sat in silence, until James and Petunia arrived. Then, they sat in silence some more. They waited with bated breath for news of Harry's condition. It was around 2am when they finally heard something.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" a man in a white doctor's coat called into the waiting room. Lily and James stood and walked over quickly. Draco and Petunia watched them carefully. They watched with bated breath, as the doctor declared if Harry was in a good condition or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and a cliffhanger! Yay. 
> 
> P.S: Have any of you taken the ACT or SAT? If, so can anyone give me advice or something?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it!

Draco and Petunia were watching Lily and James talk to the doctor. The doctor looked serious, and Draco hoped it was only because he was being professional, not because he was delivering bad news. The doctor said something, and Lily and James smiled and hugged each other tightly. Draco and Petunia sighed in relief.  
The doctor told them a few more things and they nodded. Then, the doctor walked away, and Lily and James came back to the waiting area.  
"He's going to be okay," James told them. "He might be a little out of it for a while, but he'll be fine."  
"Thank goodness," Draco breathed out. Harry had scared him. Draco wanted to see him and tell him how much he missed him.  
"He's asleep now, but he should be up in about an hour or so and then we can see him," Lily said, as if reading Draco's mind.  
"We should go get some food while we're waiting," James suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Now that they weren't nauseous with worry, they found they were all hungry. They ended up getting some sandwiches from the hospital's cafeteria. Draco offered to pay for his own, but Lily refused.  
"No, we got this Draco," Lily had said. Draco, knowing it was a lost cause, put his wallet away and thanked her.  
They ate quickly, and were heading back to the ICU about forty-five minutes later. Their moods had shifted drastically from earlier. Instead of solemnly staring at nothing in particular, they were joking and laughing.  
When they got back, a nurse told them that Harry would be awake soon and they could go into his room. They walked into the room to see Harry laying on a hospital bed, asleep. His head was wrapped in a bandage, he had a cast on his leg, and there was wires running his arm, putting fluids into his body.  
The anesthesia that had used made Harry sleep peacefully, even though he had been through hell the last few hours. Draco noticed that his eyes didn't flutter like how they did when he fell asleep naturally. Draco realized how much he had missed Harry at that moment. He missed Harry's stupid jokes, his laugh, his green eyes. Draco just missed him. He felt silly for not talking to Harry for so long.  
Then, a nurse walked in, saying that Harry was going to be up soon, so she had to ask him standard questions. As soon as she finished explaining what she was doing, Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The nurse walked up to his bed.  
"Hi, I'm Nancy. Can you tell me your name?" she asked Harry sweetly.  
"Er, Harry... Potter," Harry said, taking a second to collect his thoughts.  
"How old are you?" Nancy questioned.  
"Sixteen," Harry answered.  
"Great. Now can you tell me what you remember about what happened?"  
"I don't know. There was a lot of noise and I think there was a green light," Harry said, looking confused.  
"There was a green light. Your crash happened in front of a diner that had green Christmas light decorations up," Nancy explained.  
"Oh," was all Harry said in response.  
"Now, Harry, can you tell me my name?" Nancy asked.  
"Your name?" Harry asked, and the nurse nodded. "Er, Natalie?" Harry said, more a question than a statement.  
"Close, it's actually Nancy," Nancy told him.  
"Is that bad?" Draco spoke up. For the first time, Harry looked up at Draco. Green eyes met grey ones, and Harry gave a small smile, which Draco returned.  
"It is just symptoms from his concussion. We suspected he had one, but we wanted to make sure," the nurse assured. "He'll be fine." Everyone in the room nodded, including Harry, who immediately winced.  
"My head hurts," Harry said.  
"Yes, also a symptom of a concussion. Can you tell me what 36 plus 20 is?" Nancy quizzed.  
"36 plus 20?" Harry asked and Nancy nodded. "Erm... 46, no... 56," Harry said after much thought.  
"Good. I'm just going to go talk to your doctor and figure out where we'll go from here," Nancy told everyone in the room, and then exited.  
"Oh, Harry!" Lily exclaimed, running to hug Harry in his bed. He winced and Lily pulled back, looking worried. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"  
"No, mom. I'm fine," Harry shrugged it off. Harry went to run his fingers through his hair, and his eyes widened. "My hair..." Everyone gave him sympathetic looks.  
"It'll grow back before you know it," James assured him.  
"Am I going to have a scar? Because hair doesn't grow back when you have a scar," Harry said, getting slightly anxious.  
"You're in a hospital with a concussion and a broken leg, and yet you're worried about your hair. Typical," Draco said, shaking his head. This was the first somewhat civil thing he had said to Harry in almost a week.  
"Hair is important. Only certain people can pull off the bald look. I, unfortunately, cannot." Harry admitted.  
"You can't pull off any hairstyle," Draco pointed out.  
"Oh, shut up," Harry said with a smile that told everyone that he didn't want Draco to shut up.  
"Harry? Are you hungry or anything? We just ate. You must be starved," James said.  
"Yeah, we can go get you something," Lily suggested.  
"Erm yeah, I am a bit hungry," Harry said.  
"Okay, Petunia, Lily, let's go get something from the cafeteria," James said.  
"Why do we all have to go?" Petunia asked.  
"Because we need to have some time to...recollect ourselves," James said with a pointed look. Petunia formed her lips in an "oh" expression and nodded.  
"Right... See you later, Harry!" Petunia said as she walked out of the room. Lily and James followed after her, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Neither of them spoke for a while. Draco studied the floor and played with the hem of his shirt. Harry was staring at a poster on the wall that said, "Anything's possible if you got enough nerve!" Harry looked over to Draco, and saw he looked nervous. He was never nervous around Harry.  
"Remember the night of the party?" Harry asked. Draco looked up, startled by the question.  
"W-what do you mean?" Draco asked nervously. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused at Draco's reaction. Then he continued.  
"Well that's when I met Cho..." Harry said. When he said Cho, Draco had scowled; Cho was the last thing Draco wanted to talk about.  
"I guess we were doing...stuff; I was so drunk I don't remember any of it. Well, she told me that I had said your name at a few points," Draco looked surprised at this, and Harry plunged on through his story.  
"Well, I guess we came up to some kind of... agreement. She agreed not to tell anyone about me saying your name, in exchange for...shagging. I don't know why, but I felt like I had no choice. I didn't want her to go tell the whole school. I don't know why. I was so stupid," Harry concluded, avoiding Draco's gaze.  
"Oh, Harry," Draco said in a tone that told Harry Draco was on his side again. "Why didn't you just tell me? We could've figured it out together."  
"I don't know. Like I said, I was stupid," Harry said.  
"Completely bonkers, more like," Draco said, smirking.  
"You don't hate me anymore?" Harry asked, with hope in his eyes.  
"I never hated you, Harry. I couldn't hate you," Draco told Harry. Harry sighed with relief.  
"Thank goodness," Harry said.  
"It's silly to be talking about this... you're in a hospital bed," Draco said, walking closer to Harry's bed. He reached out to run his hand over Harry's head, but stopped himself. He wasn't actually sure about where he and Harry stood at the moment. Harry noticed his hesitation and grabbed Draco's hand.  
"Will you take me back? Please?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's eyes. Draco inhaled a sharp breath.  
"I-" He was interrupted by the door opening. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Blaise walked in. Draco immediately dropped Harry's hand and Harry frowned at the lost of contact.  
"Harry!" Neville exclaimed. "Dean told us all what happened, and we thought we should all come see you., if now's a good time."  
"Now is fine," Harry smiled, although now was definitely not fine. He was in the middle of an important conversation.  
"So everything's good, right?" Blaise asked.  
"Yeah, just a broken leg, a cut in my head, and a minor concussion. No worries," Harry said.  
"I guess that means you're out for the season, then, eh?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't even think about that!" Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco chuckled in response.  
"At least you're alive. I think it could've been a lot worse," Draco told him.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry mumbled. The boys eye Draco and Harry wearily, wondering why they hadn't been talking in the last week.  
"So, yer guys are talkin' now?" Seamus asked.  
"Yeah, we're talking now," Harry said, looking over at Draco who had moved to the window and was studying the city.  
"Snogging, more like," Dean whispered in Seamus's ear, making the Irish boy snigger.  
They talked some more about Harry's condition. After a few minutes, Lily, James, and Petunia walked in hesitantly. They looked around and noticed the boys were visiting.  
"Oh, I didn't realize you guys were coming," Lily said. Draco thought she sounded slightly disappointed, but he figured he was just imagining things.  
"Yeah, we wanted to make sure Harry here was alright," Blaise said.  
"Right," Lily said, smiling. "He's perfectly fine, thankfully."  
"Yeah, we can see that now. We'll just leave you guys to it then," Dean said, gesturing to the other boys. They all said their last goodbyes and left. Harry looked expectantly at his parents.  
"What?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Where's my food?" Harry asked. Lily and James looked at each other, wide-eyed.  
"You didn't get my food? I'm hungry!" Harry said. Lily and James looked at each other again, and then burst out laughing.  
"Of course we got your food Harry," Lily said, in between laughs.  
"You should've seen your face," James said, tearing up from laughing so hard. Lily then pulled out a little white paper bag out of her purse.  
"Here you go," Lily said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Harry took the bag.  
"You shouldn't joke around with someone in the hospital," Harry grumbled.  
"Since when have I ever passed up the opportunity to play a good 'ole prank?" James asked.  
"Even I have to admit your face was priceless just right now," Petunia said. Harry shook his head, but he wore a small smile, trying not to laugh. He opened the bag and started eating the sandwich they had gotten him, attempting to hide his amusement. He wasn't fooling anyone though, and soon all of them were laughing hysterically. They all settled down after a few minutes and James glanced at his watch.  
"Blimey, look at the time!" Petunia should be getting home; she has an early piano lesson," James said, making Lily frown.  
"Oh my, I completely forgot. I suppose you guys could go home and I'll stay with Harry and-" Lily said.  
"I'll stay. I mean, if that's alright," Draco interjected, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
"Oh Draco. You don't want to stay in a hospital all night, do you?" Lily questioned.  
"No it's fine. Harry's here," Draco rushed out. He blushed when he realized what he had said. Lily quirked an eyebrow.  
"Well, if you're sure. I suppose we could go home and come in the morning after we drop Petunia off," she said, gesturing to James and Petunia.  
"Yeah, that's fine with me," Harry said, nodding his head.  
"Okay," Lily said. She came up to Harry's bed, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We'll be back in the morning. I love you." Harry smiled and told her he loved her too. His father and sister hugged him too and they said their goodbyes. After they left, Draco spoke up.  
"So..." he trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 9. I'll be posting the next and final chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night because I want to get this over with. This is the final chapter and I know there is a couple of loose ends here and there and it isn't perfect, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

"How do you feel?" Draco asked timidly.  
"I'm fine. Just a little shocked, I think. My head kinda hurts, though," Harry answered. Draco walked up to the bed and ran his hand over Harry's bandaged head.  
"Headaches are normal for concussions," Draco said consolingly.  
"It's not a headache. There's a cut or something on my forehead. It hurts," Harry explained. "The nurse said it's in the shape of a lightning bolt. Strange, huh?"  
"Uncanny," Draco whispered. His hand was still on Harry's head, so Harry reached up to hold his hand in his own.  
"Draco," Harry said softly. The two syllables sounded so beautiful in that moment.  
"Harry," Draco said back, just as soft.  
"I'm sorry I was such a wanker. I -" Draco held a hand up to silence him.  
"Shhh, let's not talk about that now," Draco said. He leaned over the hospital bed to connect their lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but the action spoke louder than any of their words could have. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry broke into a huge grin.  
"Be my boyfriend. My proper boyfriend. We can go on real dates, and we can snuggle up on my couch and watch movies, and hold hands, and-" Harry was cut off, once again, but this time it was with Draco's lips. They disconnected after a few seconds.  
"Okay," Draco whispered; they were only a few centimeters away. Their lips met again for a longer, sweeter kiss.  
"What if I told you I'm in love with you?" Harry asked, staring into Draco's eyes.  
"I would tell you: you're crazy," Draco said, staring straight back.  
"I'll wait then," Harry said with a smile.  
"You are absolutely insane, Harry Potter," Draco said, shaking his head, but there was a smile on his face, and his eyes were full of amusement.  
"Crazy for you," Harry replied. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Crazy and cheesy. Not a great combination," Draco teased, making Harry laugh.  
"Come here," Harry said and connected their lips. It was pretty sloppy, as both were smiling, but they didn't care. They wouldn't want it any other way.

Several Months Later…  
Harry and Draco were watching a movie on the couch, snuggled close together. Harry was still supporting casts on his legs, but everything else had healed. Besides the casts, the only evidence there was an accident, was the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
The movie was almost over and Draco had fallen asleep, his head resting on Harry's chest. As the credits began rolling, Harry gently shook his awake.  
"Hey sleepy-head," Harry said gently. Draco opened his eyes slowly.  
"M'not sleeping. Good movie," Draco mumbled. Harry smiled down at him.  
"What was your favorite part?" Harry smirked.  
"The part where that... thing happened. And that guy... did stuff," Draco said lamely.  
"I loved the part where the kangaroo kicked the robber in the face," Harry said.  
"Oh, yeah that part was great," Draco agreed, making Harry burst out in laughter.  
"There wasn't a kangaroo in the movie, you wanker. You fell asleep," Harry said, his eyes twinkling.  
"You tricked me," Draco pouted. Harry sat up slightly and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco happily obliged and kissed back. Harry pulled away and stared at Draco, with a strange look in his eyes.  
"What?" Draco asked, self-consciously running his hand through his hair.  
"What if I told you that I love you?" Harry asked. Draco thought back to the last time Harry had asked that same question in the hospital.  
"Why don't you say it, and we'll see?" Draco replied.  
"I love you," Harry said without hesitation. He grabbed Draco’s hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. Draco smiled and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds.  
"I love you too," Draco said, and they kissed again, this time with more passion.

Several years later…  
After Draco and Harry had graduated high school, they went to university, and then graduated. Harry had become a high school teacher, and Draco was a movie critic for the magazine, Empire. They had stayed together and now lived together in a two bedroom flat.  
Draco was cooking when Harry came home after another stressful day at school. The kids drove him crazy, but although he acted like it was the worst thing in the world, he loved it. Harry walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend stirring the contents of two pans on the stove; Draco hadn't even realized Harry was home.  
Harry quietly walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco froze, but then relaxed once he saw the familiar hands wrapped around himself.  
"Hi," Harry murmured into Draco's ear.  
"Hi," Draco said back.  
"What are you making?" Harry asked, looking curiously over Draco's shoulder.  
"It's a surprise," Draco answered. Harry sighed.  
"Well, it smells good," Harry said.  
"How was your day?" Draco questioned.  
"It was okay. But it would be better if you turned around so I can kiss you properly," Harry said, wriggling his eyebrows, even though Draco couldn't see. Draco turned around to face Harry, who immediately captured Draco's lips in his own. After a few moments, Draco pulled back, much to Harry's displeasure.  
"The food is going to burn," Draco said.  
"You and your precious food," Harry teased, going back to hugging Draco from behind. Draco only chuckled in response.  
"How was your day?" Harry asked.  
"It was great. I got to see that new movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It was surprisingly good. I already wrote the review," Draco told Harry.  
"Sounds like a productive day to me," Harry said.  
"Yeah. Now you should get changed or something so I can finish this," Draco said, gesturing to the food.  
"Okay..." Harry trailed off as he reluctantly pulled his arms away from Draco. "I'll just get undressed in our bedroom, and lay on our bed with wine and candles," Harry said seductively.  
"No you won't. Dinner first," Draco said strictly. Harry groaned, but walked out of the kitchen nonetheless. Instead of changing, he went to the cupboard where they kept the candles and brought them to their dining table. He set a few up in the middle of the table and lit them. He then grabbed the flowers he had bought earlier from the living room and brought them to the dining table as well.  
"Harry, will you come help me with this?" Draco called from the kitchen. Harry came and noticed Draco had pulled everything was cooking in the oven out. There was garlic mashed potatoes, steak, green beans, and rice.  
"It's my favorite," Harry said.  
"I know," Draco said, as he walked up to Harry and kissed him.  
"I love you," Harry said, running his hand over Draco's cheek.  
"I love you too. Now, can you help me carry these to the table, please?" Draco asked.  
"Er..." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I'll carry them and then I'll come back and get you when it's all situated."  
"What? Why? I can just help you carry them and then it's done. It only takes one trip," Draco said, confusedly.  
"Just do it my way, okay?" Harry asked gently, tucking a loose strand of Draco's hair behind his ear.  
"Okay..." Draco conceded. Harry began taking everything out, and after two trips, returned to Draco.  
"Okay, close your eyes," Harry said. Draco turned his head and narrowed his eyes.  
"Why?" Draco asked. "You're being strange."  
"Just do it," Harry urged.  
"Fine," Draco sighed. He closed his eyes and Harry carefully led him to the dining room. Harry situated himself in front of Draco.  
"You can open them now," Harry said. Draco did so and his eyes widened. The room was lit by candles and the table was set so beautifully. Harry was holding a flower bouquet, but they weren't just any flowers. It was a bouquet of black roses with a single white lily.  
"I know they're my favorite flowers, but this is what you had when you asked me out that first time, and I thought it'd be perfect-" Harry explained.  
"I love them," Draco interrupted. "And I love you Harry. You always find a way to surprise me." Harry handed him the flowers and kissed him.  
"I love you too. You always turn bad days into good ones. You make me feel special even when I feel like crap. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your sarcasm, your laugh. Everything. I love to surprise you; I love to put a smile on your face. I want to keep surprising you, every day of my life," Harry then pulled a tiny box from his coat pocket and knelt down on one knee.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" There was tears in Draco's eyes as he stared down at Harry with a dumbstruck look on his face.  
"Of course!" Draco breathed out, making Harry break out into a wide smile. He leapt up and kissed Draco, hard. They pulled away, panting, and Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's finger.  
"I love you," Harry said.  
"I love you too," Draco responded. They kissed again, and then just stood there smiling and staring at each other. After a few moments, Draco's eyes widened.  
"We have to tell everyone! Let's go call them," Draco said excitedly, walking towards the living room and pulling Harry behind him by his hand.  
"But what about the food?" Harry asked amusedly.  
"Food can wait! I want everyone to know," Draco said.  
"They pretty much already know," Harry said. "I told them I was proposing." Draco stopped, thought for a moment, then changed directions.  
"Er, the dining room is the other way," Harry said, while pointing behind themselves.  
"We're not going to the dining room, we're going to the bedroom," Draco said suggestively.  
"Wh- Oh, okay," Harry agreed.  
Soon, they were in their bed, doing things that many people believe you shouldn't do until after marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it isn't the best, but my writing is improving. If you find any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> On a different note, I'll most likely start posting my new story soon. It's Drarry and it will be called Declarations of the Court and of Love. It's about Draco living with Harry for a year after it was decided that Draco needed to be kept under constant supervision in his trial.


End file.
